Ressurgir
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: E ambos tinham partes de si perdidas no passado. As quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava à prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente. SasuSaku NaruHina Para Bela21
1. Proposta

_**Título: **__Ressurgir_

_**Classificação**__: T_

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku NaruHina KakaRin SaiIno_

_**Gênero**__: Romance_

_**Disclamer**__: Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse a Sakura tinha espancado o Sasuke e o trazido para casa. E o Naruto e a Hinata estariam praticando o método de fazer bebês._

_**Para: **__Bela21_

_**Sinopse:**__ E ambos tinham partes de si perdidos no passado. Tais quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava à prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Eu me lembrarei do seu rosto, porque eu ainda estou apaixonado por esse lugar. Quando as estrelas são as únicas coisas que compartilhamos, você estará lá?_

_._

Atlas Hands, Benjamin Francis Leftwich

_._

_._

_._

**Ressurgir**

.

.

.

**Capitulo Um**

.

.

.

Como todas as manhãs desde que havia voltado, ele se levantou da cama antes que o sol nascesse. Tomou banho, se vestiu e preparou seu café.

Como todas as manhãs, ele saiu de casa e começou a andar até a única parte do Distrito Uchiha que não havia sido destruída.

As mãos nos bolsos e os passos mal podiam ser ouvidos nas ruas vazias.

Só naqueles momentos, ele agradecia por estar só.

O vento frio bagunçava seus cabelos negros, os jogando na frente dos olhos por algumas vezes, mas ele pouco se importava, algo nele tinha se acostumado com isso. Apreciava às sombras das árvores, uma das poucas coisas que haviam sobrado do seu esplendoroso clã.

Ele passou pelo lago onde treinava com seu pai, nostalgia o abatendo. Fechou os olhos com força, esperando que o pensamento se esvanecesse.

Parou na entrada do cemitério – havia uma mulher ali. Ela estava parada a poucos metros, seu cabelo castanho curto refletia os primeiros raios de sol. Usava roupas ninjas, e pela postura dos ombros se mantinha atenta às costas.

Não levantou a cabeça quando Sasuke parou ao seu lado. O Uchiha leu a inscrição no túmulo, franzindo o cenho. Antes do massacre haviam muitos Uchihas pela aldeia da folha, mas nos anos que tinha voltado, e até mesmo antes de ter partido, nunca vira ninguém visitando sepulturas além dele.

- Você deve ser Sasuke. - A mulher murmurou.

- Hn. - Seus olhos negros se moveram para frente, olhando além.

- Desculpe invadir o espaço da sua família. Não houve ninguém aqui durante anos.

Ele continuou calado, não sabia quem era aquela mulher, não se lembrava dela andando pela vila antes dele ter partido.

Os dois estranhos apreciaram o silêncio. Para ambos era nada familiar ter mais alguém do que eles mesmos no bem cuidado cemitério Uchiha.

Sasuke pode ver que ela esteve chorando, algo lhe disse que a kunoichi estava ali já fazia muito tempo. Sem se despedir, ou ao menos lhe dar um cumprimento, começou a andar.

Quando chegou ao tumulo dos seus pais, ela não estava mais lá.

.

.

.

Sakura estava entrando na vila, cansada da missão que teve com seu time. Certo, ela era a sensei deles e aqueles três garotos eram pestinhas pervertidos. Conseguiam ser piores que Naruto, mas isso também não a surpreendia. Levando em conta, que desde que seu melhor amigo virou um herói, todos os garotinhos queriam ser como ele. E eles acabavam aprendendo aqueles jutsus eróticos também.

Sakura já tinha perdido as contas, de tantas que foram às vezes que ela socou esses três por espiarem nas termas.

A Haruno estava cansada. Tudo bem, ela só esteve em missões Rank D com aqueles três belos espécimes – um menino moreno, um loiro e um ruivo. Eles cumpriram sua missão bem, ela usou pulso firme para que eles não quebrassem os vasos caros que foram contratados para levar até o País da Água. Houve um contratempo, seria fácil para ela acabar com os assaltantes de estrada, mas os três machões se colocaram em sua frente.

Hum, como se Haruno Sakura fosse algum tipo de donzela em perigo.

Ela era a jounin ali. Poderia se defender, e teria gastado bem menos energia se não tivesse que curar os três belos "cavaleiros andantes".

Os três meninos se sentiram ofendidos por sua bela sensei ter lhes dado uma bronca. Mas ficaram calados, a conheciam para saber como ela gostava de dar cascudos quando a irritavam. Naruto-kun era a maior prova disso.

Teria que entregar o relatório da missão para sua shishou, e depois ela iria tomar um maravilhoso banho quente e deitaria na sua cama macia, dormindo por longas horas.

Enquanto andavam até o prédio da Hokage, os três meninos começaram a conversar em suas costas. A rosada queria saber se seus ex-companheiros de time estavam em Konoha ou presos em alguma missão, porque eles quatro tinham uma espécie de pacto silencioso, sempre que pudiam se encontravam no Ichiraku para um prato de lamen. E hoje, depois disso, ela queria muito tomar algumas doses de sake, era o que precisava no momento.

Estranhou Shizune e Tonton não estarem a vista, mas ela sorriu, sentindo um chacka familiar. A porta do escritório da Godaime estava aberta, e ela pode escutar o final da conversa dela e de seu antigo sensei.

- Ela está de volta. - Tsunade disse. - Vai ficar na vila por tempo indeterminado, pensei que soubesse.

- Não. Ela não me avisou nada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha rosada para ninguém em especial. Nunca tinha visto aquele tom de voz vindo de Kakashi. Era nostálgico, e triste? Não pode dizer com certeza, teve que desviar sua atenção para os três que começavam a brigar – de novo.

Quando viram o olhar furioso da sua sensei, estacaram de medo. Os braços caíram ao lado do corpo e a postura ficou correta. Três sorrisos brilhantes, surgiram do nada. Suspirou, assim estava melhor.

Ela bateu de leve na porta, ouviu um "entre" de sua shishou. Iria cumprimentar o _copy ninja_, mas ele já havia sumido. Perguntou-se se tudo estava bem com ele. Com os ombros cansados, entrou no cômodo.

.

.

.

- Por que essa cara Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou.

Os quatro integrantes do Time Sete estavam ali. A rosada tinha os lábios torcidos e depois de uma tigela de lámen, ela iria pedir sua segunda dose de sake. Kakashi era outro, concentrado olhando vagamente paraa parede. Naruto não se preocupou com o teme, esse tinha a mesma cara de sempre - de idiota.

Haviam também os três discípulos da Haruno. Pareciam culpados, isso não era do seu feito. O moreno, o ruivo e o loiro comiam em silencio, vez ou outra olhando para a Haruno.

- O que está acontecendo, aqui? - Naruto gritou, finalmente chamando atenção de seus companheiros.

- Nada. - Kakashi e Sakura disseram em uníssono.

- Sensei terminou com o namorado dela. - Ichigo, o loiro, disse ajeitando seus óculos.

Sakura crispou os lábios, encarando-o.

- Por que, Sakura-chan? - O futuro Hokage a olhou preocupado.

Sakura costumava mudar bastante de namorado, segundo ela eles se tornavam chatos e não conseguia aturar ninguém assim. Para o Uzumaki, isso tudo era uma desculpa para não correr atrás de Sasuke. Apesar disso, ela nunca ficava com esse tipo de carranca ao terminar um relacionamento.

- Porque ele era um idiota. - Disse.

- Isso não parece um bom motivo. - Sasuke falou, bebendo seu chá.

- O que você quer falar, tem casos, não relacionamentos, Sasuke. - Haruno revirou os olhos para ele.

- Ele é um idiota. - Sato, o moreno, bateu o punho na mesa, os olhos raivosos. - Ele queria que a sensei nos deixasse, e vocês três também.

- O que? - Naruto imitou o gesto do mais novo, e encarou a Haruno. - Sakura-chan!

- Não comece. - A rosada tinha a voz impassível. - Eu terminei com ele, e ponto.

Sakura não queria lhes contar os detalhes. Como seu ex-namorado tinha dito para ela escolher entre seus discípulos e ele. Aqueles três pestinhas tinham futuro, e ela se orgulhava por estar os treinando. Homens eram passageiros, mas ela sabia que esses moleques ficariam para sempre na sua vida.

E havia o ciúme por Sasuke e Naruto. Certo, só pelo Uchiha. Ele era estupido de supor que Sasuke e ela vivam trocando olhares e que aquilo dizia muito. Para o inferno com tudo isso! Uchiha Sasuke era passado, e ela entendeu no momento em que ele voltou para casa que só seriam amigos, nada mais que isso. Por isso, se pós a distrair sua mente, esperando que se apaixonasse por outra pessoa.

Bufou, e olhou para o lado. Seu ex-sensei parecia distante, nem um pouco atento a conversa deles. Sakura ficou preocupada, aquela expressão combinava com o mesmo tom de voz de antes. Algo estava acontecendo, e ela descobriria o que, não gostava de ver seu segundo pai daquele jeito. Mas diferente de Naruto, ela sabia quando alguém precisava ficar em silêncio, Kakashi não queria falar, e ela não lhe forçaria a isso. Colocou a mão no ombro dele, lhe dando um brilhante sorriso. Esperava que isso fosse suficiente por enquanto.

- Você não vai me contar os detalhes, Sakura-chan? - O hospedeiro da kyuubi lhe encarou com olhos grandes, pedinchões. - Pensei que nós fossemos melhor amigos.

- E somos, mas isso não funciona comigo. - Apontou para sua expressão facial.

O terceiro discípulo de Haruno Sakura, Yue, a encarou. O menino ruivo amava a sensei, ela cuidava dos três como se fossem seus filhos, apesar da pouco diferença de idade, ele apreciava isso, ainda mais depois de se tornar órfão. Conhecendo-a, ele soube que a rosada estava mal pelas palavras do seu ex.

- Nós podíamos nos unir e bater nele! - Sato olhou com expectativa para os seus companheiros. - Já sei! Uma humilhação publica, vai ser fantástico!

Sakura revirou os olhos, não acreditando que eles ainda estavam discutindo sua vida amorosa movimentada. Sasuke, ao seu lado, sorriu de canto para os três garotos de doze anos, que começavam a planejar ataques e formas de tortura para "o homem que partiu o coração da sua indefesa sensei". O Uchiha dava muito sorrisos de canto agora, Sakura notou.

Deveria fazer dois anos que ele tinha voltado, e quando estavam todos juntos, era como se jamais tivesse partido, se sentia grata por isso.

Suspirou, procurado uma maneira de colocar fim nos planos maléficos de seus aprendizes.

- Ele é um ANBU, e vocês nem são chunnins ainda. - Cruzou os braços, encarando-os. - E claro, é um Hyuuga, que não gosta de vocês. Eu não quero ter que passar o meu dia de folga curando os três.

- Yue pode nós curar! - Ichigo, o loiro, disse.

- Qual é a primeira regra para ser um médico-nin? - Perguntou.

- Não podemos nos ferir, porque, caso isso ocorresse não haveria ninguém para cuidar dos outros. - Yue falou, acanhado.

- Existe alguma possibilidade de vocês três saírem ilesos se atacarem um ANBU mais experiente e forte que vocês?

- Não sensei. - Os garotos disseram em uníssono.

- Certo, agora desistam disso.

Suas cabeças caíram para baixo, e mais uma vez, voltaram sua atenção para a tigela de macarrão. Naruto olhou para eles de forma piedosa. Lançando um olhar significativo para sua colega.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. - Sasuke murmurou.

Desatento a conversa dos seus discípulos, Kakashi tinha os olhos fixos na parede.

Ela tinha voltado.

Imaginou que isso ia acontecer em breve, passou os últimos vinte anos fora da vila, estudando medicina e curando pessoas em lugares distantes. E nunca mais deu sinal de vida. Depois que Minato morreu, e só sobraram ele e ela, Rin se distanciou, sem dar noticias. No fundo, achava que a culpa era sua.

Algo quente dentro dele, desejava que ela fosse procurá-lo. Mas para quê? Não era como se fossem lamentar juntos pela morte de Obito. Já fazia muito tempo, e por mais que ele fosse todos os dias no monumento onde o nome de seu melhor amigo estava lapidado em pedra, não houve um dia que não se questionou sobre o que poderia ter feito, que se suas atitudes fossem outras, ele estaria vivo.

Quando via seus antigos aprendizes, podia ver _seu _Time Sete ali. Naruto e Sasuke eram como ele e Obito, e Sakura fazia o mesmo que Rin, uma médica-nin que sempre apartava as brigas dos dois. Sabia que deveria tomar uma atitude logo, o tempo estava passando e a última coisa que queria era se arrepender de não ter feito nada.

- Bem, eu vou indo. - Sakura disse, fazendo com que todos desviassem a atenção para ela.

- Mas já, Sakura-chan?

- Eu tenho que encontrar Hinata, combinamos que ela passaria a noite comigo hoje. - Deu de ombros, rindo do olhar do loiro. - Por que você simplesmente não a convida para sair, já faz cinco anos.

O Uzumaki começou a ficar vermelho muito vermelho. E os três garotos olharam para seu ídolo ansiosos.

- Eu não sei como fazê-lo. - Admitiu.

- Se eu tenho encontros semanais, por que você não pode os ter? - A rosada perguntou. - É simples, sorria e convide-a para comer lamen, ou diga que queria treinar com ela e durante o treino, "acidentalmente" a beije. É fácil.

Os gennins e o ninja número um de trás para frente lhe lançaram olhares curiosos, como se tivessem a vendo pela primeira vez. Essa era mesmo a Sakura-chan? Pensou o Uzumaki.

- Onde você aprendeu essas coisas? - Sasuke falou curioso.

- O que? Eu tenho meus métodos. - Se virou para os meninos. - E vocês, já está tarde, é melhor não se demorarem muito por aqui.

- Hai, sensei.

.

.

.

Sempre que Hinata podia, ela ia à casa de Sakura, o amor não correspondido, ou a vontade de ser forte, tinham unido às duas. Ino ia lá com frequência também, e às vezes Tenten, era quase uma festa do pijama. E para a Hyuuga em especial, o apartamento da amiga era um refugio. Hinata não ficou exatamente contente com seu pai colocando Neji e Hanabi sobre um pedestal de mármore. Esquecendo totalmente dela.

A morena mordia o lábio enquanto caminhava ao encontro da rosada. Suspirou, brincando com seus dedos. O Ichiraku estava logo à frente, esse era seu ponto de encontro. Ela sentiu o chacka dele vindo dali, afinal, ele sempre estava lá.

Entrou e passou os olhos pelo estabelecimento, nada da amiga, em compensação, haviam cinco paredes de olhos sobre ela. Corou fortemente, encarando seus pés.

- Vocês sabem onde a Sakura-chan está? - Perguntou.

Sasuke lançou um olhar significativo para Naruto. O Uchiha não acreditava que um homem de vinte um anos poderia ficar daquele jeito por causa de uma garota, mas esse era o dobe, no fim das contas.

- Ela já foi. - O Uzumaki disse. - Vamos, eu te acompanho até lá.

- H-hai.

Sato e Ichigo olharam para o Uchiha, sorrisos maliciosos em suas faces jovens.

- Agora só falta você, Sasuke-san. - Yue falou.

- Falta o quê?

- Começar a conquistar. - Ichigo arrumou seus óculos. - Você sabe, a sensei. Ela gosta de você.

O Uchiha não podia acreditar nisso, ele estava recebendo concelhos amorosos de três crianças. Por Kami-sama, onde isso tudo iria parar?

.

.

.

Ela estava quase chegando ao seu apartamento, quando um chacka desconhecido apareceu nas suas costas. Ela continuou andando, atenta aos movimentos próximos. Daria cerca de segundos para ela pegar uma kunai no adereço da coxa, ou para canalizar chacka nos seus pulsos.

Parou, vendo a sombra se posicionar a sua frente. A Haruno já tinha a arma na mão, curiosa encarou a mulher de braços cruzados a sua frente.

- Você é Haruno Sakura. - Disse.

- E quem é você?

- Meu nome é Rin, e eu preciso da sua ajuda.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

Bella, eu sei que seu aniversário é só dia 21, mas você sabe o porquê de eu estar postando essa fic agora. Realmente espero que tenha gostado. Até onde eu pensei nela, eu não sei realmente o que vai acontecer, cof cof, mas essa é uma fic bem leve, e com partes fofas.

Nesse momento eu devo estar na praia. Eu ia fica só dez dias, mas minha prima me convidou para ir hoje, dia nove, com ela. Só por isso a fic está sendo postada agora.

Ah, essa vai ser minha única n/a por enquanto, nos próximos capítulos só vai ter a n/b da Bella, com o que ela achou da fic.

Eu não quis colocar shipper, porque vai ter mais de um casal na fic, e não sei se vai ter um principal, realmente, todas as histórias estão entrelaçadas.

Essa música, que tem o trecho aí em cima, bem um amigo meu disse para mim ouvir, e eu achei a melodia fofa, tranquila e muito doce, e para mim combina com o caminho que a fic vai tomar.

Uma última coisa, os capítulos vão ser praticamente todos desse tamanho. Entre 2,500 e 3,000 palavras. Como eu vou estar fora, e tenho já dois capítulos prontos, eu vou pedir para Bella postá-los toda sexta-feira.

Realmente espero que tenha gostado gata! Aproveite a fic enquanto eu aproveito o mar.

Bgsbgs

Sami

ps: reviews? ;P


	2. Planejamento

_**Título: **Ressurgir_

_**Classificação**: T._

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku NaruHina KakaRin InoSai_

_**Gênero**: Romance_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse a Sakura tinha espancado o Sasuke e o trazido para casa. E o Naruto e a Hinata estariam praticando o método de fazer bebês._

_**Para: **Bela21_

_**Sinopse:**E ambos tinham partes de si perdidos no passado. As quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava à prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente._

.

.

.

**Ressurgir**

.

.

.

**Capítulo Dois**

.

.

.

A cada palavra dita pela mulher chamada Rin, Sakura arregalava mais os olhos. As mãos ficando em punhos e seus batimentos cardíacos acelerando.

Não podia ser verdade.

Fazia cinco anos que a paz havia se estabelecido, ou o mais próximo disso que o mundo ninja era capaz de chegar. Agora, a morena, uma médica-nin tão habilidosa quanto ela, lhe contava uma notícia daquele tamanho.

Sentiu o mundo girar, não havia mais chão embaixo dos seus pés. Seu olhar se tornou suplicante e sua mão segurou o único ponto de apoio que viu.

- Eu não tive escolha, e eu juro que se houvesse outra opção, não lhe envolveria nisso. - A morena disse, segurando a garota em seus braços.

Ela assentiu, respirando com rapidez. Os olhos começaram a lacrimejar e as pernas a tremer. A mais velha pedia perdão com seus olhos de uma cor indescritível. Já a rosada, essa não sabia a diferença de ilusão e realidade.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Hai.

- Então eu irei lhe ajudar. - Os olhos verdes eram tão determinados quanto suas palavras. - Quando partimos?

- Amanhã ao fim da tarde, esteja pronta.

.

.

.

Os dois andavam, lado a lado, a vergonha impedindo que falassem. Ele tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça e o olhar, hora ou outra, caía sobre ela. Hinata brincava com seus dedos e sua pele queimava. Por que não podia agir de alguma forma? Questionou a si mesma.

Podiam ver o prédio onde a Haruno morava logo à frente, mas não havia luzes acesas no seu andar. Eles pararam na calçada, nenhum tendo coragem de encarar o outro.

Naruto queria muito se bater. Ele era capaz de acabar com qualquer ninja que tentasse destruir Konoha, incluindo o teme, mas não era capaz de trocar uma palavra com a garota que ele gostava.

Por que ele deveria estar aflito daquele jeito? Ela disse que o amava anos atrás, algo daquele tipo não poderia mudar tão rápido. Mas ele se lembrou de que fazia cinco anos. Quem sabe Hinata não estivesse namorando, ou saindo com algum outro rapaz da vila.

Suspirou fazendo com que ela o encarasse. De imediato o loiro sorriu, deixando as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo. A Hyuuga, bom, vermelho parecia um tom fraco demais para descrever a coloração do seu rosto.

- Hinata-chan. - Ele sussurrou seu nome.

- H-hai, Naruto-kun?

- Eu gostaria de saber se, quem sabe... assim... você... eu não sei... queira ir treinar comigo amanhã?

O que foi aquilo, 'ttebayo? Gritou consigo mesmo. Agora que ela não iria aceitar, com aquelas meias palavras dele. Hump. Ero-sennin iria ficar decepcionado com seu discípulo. O Uzumaki era um fracasso na arte da conquista. Nem os conselhos da Sakura-chan estavam funcionando.

- Seria um prazer.

Hinata encarou o chão, segurando as mãos atrás do corpo. Uma felicidade borbulhava em seu interior. Era aquilo que chamavam de borboletas no estômago? Pois bem, ela não sabia, mas se sentia alegre com a proposta dele.

Tenten e Ino veriam que esses anos o esperando não foram uma completa perda de tempo.

- Ótimo! - Naruto sorriu mais ainda. - Então nos vemos pela manhã.

- Hai. - Repetiu.

Mas eles ficaram ali, parados, com apenas as estrelas e a fraca luz de um poste os iluminando. Naruto não quis deixá-la sozinha. O loiro começava a ficar preocupado. Onde Sakura poderia estar se não tinha chegado em casa ainda, e ela havia saído antes deles.

Sem poder fazer mais nada, se pôs a esperar.

Claro, não poderia deixar de observar a garota ao seu lado.

.

.

.

- Feiosa, o que você faz aqui?

Ela o encarou e apontou a cabeça para o lado de fora da porta. Sai olhou para a mulher ao lado de Sakura, curioso. Ao fundo ela ouvia um chuveiro ligado, e por seu ex-companheiro estar usando só uma calça de pijamas, supôs que era Ino quem se banhava. Suspirou internamente. Sua melhor amiga estava quase se casando e ela continuava no mesmo estado de sempre.

- Eu vim lhe pedir um favor.

.

.

.

Estavam só os dois no restaurante vazio. Os dois homens sentados olhando para os copos de sakê vazios, pensamentos distantes.

Gostavam da companhia um do outro. Kakashi via Sasuke como um reflexo de seu "eu" mais novo. O olhar vago e a amargura nos ombros. Fazia muito tempo, afinal. Para os dois, não havia mais família de sangue, eles só tinham o Time Sete.

Desde que os três pupilos de Hatake Kakashi se uniram para acabar com os membros restantes da Akatsuki, desde que Sasuke tinha voltado para a vila, não houve um dia que eles não se reunissem. Um se tornando o apoio do outro. O _copy ninja_ se sentia contente em saber que estavam todos em harmonia agora.

Ele riu baixo, chamando a atenção de Sasuke.

- Eu era como você, anos atrás. - Murmurou.

O Uchiha nada respondeu, só o encarou pelo rabicho do olho. Soube que o antigo sensei estava embriagado, e que se esse não fosse o caso, a conversa jamais iria ocorrer. Ele estava um tanto curioso, nunca vira Kakashi daquela forma. Ou talvez esse olhar já tenha passado pelo rosto dele, quando havia lhe dito que vingança só traria desgraça a sua vida.

No fundo, Sasuke desejava ter entendido suas palavras antes de toda a desgraça que acabou por fazer.

- Hump. Sakura e você parecem com nós dois. - O mais velho disse. - Depois que Obito morreu sempre entramos em discussões, não conseguindo encarar direito um ao outro. Eu queria ter feito algo antes dela ter partido.

Não pôde dizer de quem o Hatake falava, mas começou a prestar atenção quando o nome da rosada foi dito.

Era tarde para os dois. Sasuke tinha a magoado. Em sua mente, continuar escondendo o que sentiam um pelo outro era a melhor resposta. Se ele a machucasse de novo, não seria capaz de conviver consigo mesmo após isso. Não depois de tudo que ela fez por ele, desde seus doze anos de idade.

- Espero que não cheguem ao ponto de se tornarem desconhecidos. - Falou se levantando cambaleante. - Nunca a deixe ir embora, porque se ela for, não vai avisar quando voltar, ou se irá partir de novo.

Com habilidade, jogou o braço do Hatake por seus ombros. Pretendia carregá-lo até em casa. Ele não estava em um bom estado.

Sasuke gostaria de saber quem era a moça que havia partido o coração do tão sério e pervertido homem que Kakashi era.

.

.

.

Sai franziu o cenho, entrando no apartamento que dividia com Ino. Sentou-se no sofá, pousando os pés na mesa de centro.

Por que a Feiosa tinha lhe pedido aquilo? Pelo que sabia as coisas andavam bem com ela – com exceção das suas constantes trocas de namorado, mas isso também tinha se tornado algo normal.

Lembrou do olhar sério no rosto dela. Foram raras às vezes que ficou assim. Muito tempo atrás tinha aprendido em um livro que quando as pessoas estavam sérias demais era para tentar esconder alguma emoção forte que os afligia.

O que quer que tenha acontecido com ela era relacionado à mulher que andava consigo.

Horas atrás tinha encontrado-a e ela só parecia cansada de uma missão, não conturbada como tentava não demonstrar. Esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse.

- O quê há com você? - Ino perguntou, surgindo na sala com uma toalha em volta dos cabelos.

- Apenas pensando.

A loira lhe lançou um olhar reprovador para onde seus calcanhares estavam pousados, dando um leve tapa na sua perna.

Mordeu o lábio, encarando-o com atenção. Sentou no colo dele quando estava com os pés no chão. Sai tentou colocar a Sakura no fundo da sua mente, a amiga era grande e sabia melhor que ninguém cuidar de si.

- Pronta para um segundo _round_?

- Pode ter certeza disso. - Ino respondeu.

Ele a beijou e a pegou no colo, carregando-a para o quarto.

Seria uma _longa_ e divertida noite.

.

.

.

- Sakura-chan lhe disse se passaria em algum lugar antes de vir para casa?

- Não. - A morena respondeu. - Talvez eu devesse voltar para o distrito Hyuuga.

- Tem certeza? - O loiro perguntou, passando as mãos distraidamente pelo cabelo. Hinata não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele ficava bonito ao fazer isso.

- Esperar mais alguns minutos não deve fazer mal. - Ela deu de ombros.

Naruto sorriu, porque era isso que ele fazia quando se sentia tímido. Ignorando esse seu novo lado, que há pouco havia surgido, continuou a conversar com ela.

.

.

.

Era tarde, e sabia disso. Mas não pôde deixar de ir até lá, visitá-la. Não depois do que a ex-companheira de seu ex-sensei lhe disse.

Sentia-se mal, seu peito doía. Quem sabe tivesse retrocedido no tempo, ou sua antiga personalidade estivesse ressurgindo.

Olhou para a sua frente. Os olhos verdes carregavam um peso que não havia antes. Desejava tê-la salvado, mas não estava ali para isso quando aconteceu.

Sakura se mantinha ajoelhada na frente do túmulo onde o corpo da sua mãe repousava. Aquela missão seria difícil, e não podia contar a ninguém sobre ela. Tsunade era a única que sabia.

Uma vez, na primeira missão que ela teve com Naruto e Sasuke depois do moreno ter voltado para casa, ela havia se jogado na frente dos dois quando o seu inimigo os atacou. Os rapazes estavam fracos e sem um pingo de chakra, ela quis retribuir pelas vezes que os dois a protegeram. Acordou dez dias depois do incidente. Naruto chorava desesperado abraçando-a, enquanto Sasuke olhava pesaroso, sentindo-se culpado.

O loiro tinha gritado com a rosada, dito que era para ela nunca mais desperdiçar a sua vida por causa deles.

E pensar que ela faria exatamente isso agora.

Queria pedir perdão a sua mãe por não estar ali quando precisara dela, e que era bem possível encontrá-la em breve.

Não tinha coragem de se despedir dos seus amigos. Ela não queria perder a esperança, queria voltar viva para casa e sorrir para eles. Quem sabe ter uma família de novo algum dia.

Só que essa missão era o mais importante agora. Nela o futuro da vila seria determinado. A vida dos seus amigos estava nas mãos dela.

Tinha que ser cuidadosa, não podia chorar ou dizer coisas que entregassem o estado que ela estava. No manual ninja dizia que um shinobi jamais poderia mostrar fraqueza, derramar lágrimas em uma batalha. Nenhum gesto ou ação deveria insinuar a situação de vida e morte que ela estava.

Por isso decidiu que passaria a noite escrevendo cartas para todos que amava, e as selaria e entregaria para Godaime. Se caso algo acontecesse com ela, estas deveriam ser entregues. Agora colocaria fé nos seus objetivos, em proteger aqueles que amava. Não queria pensar em tragédias, não mais.

Virou o rosto, vendo alguém parado as suas costas. Diferente de horas atrás, ela não se preocupou com sua retaguarda, sabia muito bem de quem era aquele cheiro que o vento trazia. Questionou-se o que ele fazia ali. Nunca tinha o visto no lugar, os seus familiares repousavam em outro lado da cidade.

- Por que está aqui? - Perguntou em voz baixa.

- Naruto estava preocupado. - Deu de ombros.

- E por isso resolveu me procurar? - Disse de forma sarcástica.

- Não, você sabe se cuidar sozinha.

Ela não queria, mas sorriu levemente. Ficou de pé, ainda de costas para ele. Sua mente maquinava e não conseguiu esquecer que sua vida estava em risco nessa missão, de uma forma que jamais esteve antes.

- O que aconteceu Sasuke?

- Kakashi me disse umas coisas estranhas hoje. – Falou, os olhos distantes, indiferentes.

- E o que foi?

- Nada de importante, só fez com que eu pensasse em algumas coisas.

A rosada estranhou sua atitude, como se ela visse outro homem na sua frente. Apesar do mesmo cheiro, o mesmo chakra, aquele não se parecia nem um pouco com Uchiha Sasuke. O olhar estava vago e especulativo, as mãos nos bolsos, de forma usual. Quis saber quais foram às palavras ditas pelo Hatake para que Sasuke ficasse daquele jeito.

- Kakashi-sensei está bem?

- Hai. - O Uchiha suspirou. - Você conhece alguma Rin?

A Haruno arregalou os olhos para sua última palavra. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, o sangue gelou. Sasuke não deixou isso passar despercebido.

- O que tem ela?

- Kakashi estava lamentando por ela. - Disse desconfiado. - O que houve?

- Nada. - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Só estou distraída, tenho uma missão amanhã.

.

.

.

O ninja copiador estava _muito_ embriagado. A sensação enjoativa no seu estômago era totalmente desconfortável, sua cabeça parecia estar sendo espremida, o mundo girava.

Ele estava em um estado inerte, nem acordado nem dormindo por completo. Apenas via antigas memórias passarem por sua mente.

Lembrou daquele insano dia, quando ganhou o sharingan e perdeu o melhor amigo. Kakashi estava tão perdido que não notou a sombra perto da sua cama.

Sim, ela estava certa. Hatake Kakashi tinha mesmo mudado.

**Continua...**

**N/b:**

Hey people! Então, o site estava dando alguns probleminhas e por isso atrasei uns dias a postagem do capítulo... E então o que estão achando da fic que ganhei de presente de aniversário? Muito legal esse presente da Sami! Humm, e alguém tem algum palpite sobre a missão da Sakura... parece que é algo bem tenso...

Humm, é impressão minha ou o Sasuke tem fortes sentimentos pela Sakura? Rsrsrsrs... Mandem seus palpites, sugestões e opiniões. Reviews, pleaseeee!

Beijos

Bella


	3. Corpo

_**Título: **Ressurgir_

_**Classificação**: T._

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku NaruHina KakaRin InoSai_

_**Gênero**: Romance_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse a Sakura tinha espancado o Sasuke e o trazido para casa. E o Naruto e a Hinata estariam praticando o método de fazer bebês._

_**Para: **Bela21_

_**Sinopse:** E ambos tinham partes de si perdidos no passado. As quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava à prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Ressurgir**

.

.

.

**Capítulo Três**

.

.

.

- Sensei, por que _ele_ está aqui? - Ichigo, o seu aluno loiro, disse.

Sakura e Sai se encararam. Um dia ela gostaria de saber por que seus discípulos só gostavam de Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi. Qualquer homem que estivesse perto dela eles começavam com aquele modo protetor de ser. A rosada não teve irmãos, mas de uma forma aquelas três cabeças distintas se encaixariam bem no cargo.

Sai continuou quieto, analisando os três meninos. Cada um bem diferente do outro, e ao mesmo tempo, pareciam um inteiro. Afinal, esse era o famoso time de Haruno Sakura.

- Eu tenho uma missão importante, vou partir hoje ao fim da tarde. - Levantou a mão direita, impedindo que a interrompessem. - Eu não sei por quanto tempo vou ficar fora, mas vocês tem que treinar para o exame chunnin, esse é o motivo de Sai estar aqui.

- Esse branquelo vai treinar a gente? - Sato, o moreno, falou.

Yue riu baixo, passando as mãos por seus cabelos ruivos. Ele era discreto, mas dividia a mesma antipatia pelo substituto de Uchiha-san. Os três garotos se colocaram em uma linha reta, um do lado do outro, todos com os braços cruzados e maus olhares para o ANBU.

Sakura ignorou o comentário, e continuou sua explicação.

- Sai vai treinar a defesa e o ataque com vocês, quando eu estiver fora, quero ver suas habilidades de cura evoluindo. - Deu um passo para frente, puxando os três rapazes para um forte abraço. - Meu time vai ganhar o exame.

- Hai, sensei. - Disseram em uníssono, nitidamente envergonhados.

- Escutem. Eu não sei quando eu volto, pode ser em dias, semanas, meses, e até anos. - Arregalaram os olhos para ela. - Mas para mim vocês serão sempre o melhor time de Konoha.

Sai olhou atentamente para a cena. Sim, ele esteve certo. Sakura realmente estava preocupada com algo na noite passada. Agora só restava saber a gravidade da situação.

.

.

.

Sua mente martelava, arrependeu-se instantaneamente de ter bebido tanto sakê. Ainda havia sua conversa com Sasuke, não pôde acreditar que abrira a boca daquele jeito. Praguejou. Malditos eram os efeitos do álcool.

Rin.

O nome dela não saía de sua cabeça. Tinha certeza que não havia sido um sonho. Ela havia visitado seu quarto, e não escondeu seu chackra, ela queria que ele soubesse que ela esteve lá. A questão era por quê.

Continuou a andar pelas ruas que começavam a se encher de pessoas. Franziu o cenho, vendo Naruto... com Hinata?

Ele riu. Sim, isso teria que acontecer uma hora ou outra. Finalmente seu aluno estava tomando jeito. Talvez esse fosse um sinal para que ele seguisse o mesmo caminho.

- Por que está sorrindo tanto, Kakashi?

Dirigiu os olhos para sua esquerda. Lá estava Kurenai com a pequena Yuki nos braços. A menina era uma bela mistura da kunoichi de olhos vermelhos com o filho do terceiro Hokage. Tinha o tom de pele e a cor dos cabelos idênticas aos da mãe, mas os olhos e o sorriso do pai.

O tempo realmente passava rápido.

- Estava perdido nos caminhos da vida.

- Sei... - Sorriu.

- Veja só, Naruto está saindo com Hinata. - Analisou. - Quando imaginou que isso ia acontecer?

- Não tenho ideia, mas fico feliz que eles estejam juntos.

Yuki estendeu os braços para o _copy ninja_, implorando por seu colo. Ele logo cedeu, fazendo com que Kurenai admirasse a cena.

- Parece que ela gosta de você.

.

.

.

Ele atirava as kunais com precisão, sempre acertando seu alvo. Havia todo tipo de arma espalhada pelo chão de terra. Tirou a kusanashi das costas, acertando os bonecos com rapidez e leveza.

Não havia sobrado nada. Respirou fundo, ofegante. Estava a mais de doze horas, sem descanso, treinando. Não entendeu inicialmente o motivo de toda a sua raiva. Talvez fosse Sakura escondendo algo, ou Kakashi lhe dizendo coisas absurdas. Não pôde dizer a causa real de tanto estresse.

Em um giro rápido, pegou uma shuriken lançada em sua direção. Deixou que o objeto caísse no chão e virou os olhos para a pessoa que emergia das árvores.

Levantou a sobrancelha. Cabelo ruivo, olhos castanhos e corpo pequeno. Não podia negar a curiosidade que começava a preenchê-lo.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu queria a sua ajuda. - Disse, dando de ombros.

- Hn.

- Sensei vai partir em missão, e eu acho que ela não vai voltar.

Ótimo, aquilo era tudo que precisava ouvir.

.

.

.

O casal estava ofegante, Naruto pôde ver o quanto Hinata havia evoluído com os anos. Ela desviava com precisão, e tinha lhe acertado belos socos. Talvez ela estivesse andando demais com a Sakura-chan.

Seus bushins estavam em todos os lugares, ele avançou e a morena lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquela era a mais perfeita distração. Desequilibrou-se, o contato com o chão era inevitável.

Mas a queda não aconteceu. Algo quente impediu que ele se ferisse. Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com bochechas coradas e uma respiração desregulada. Hinata impediu que ele caísse. Podia sentir as mãos dela espalmadas no seu peito. As palavras de Sakura percorreram sua mente.

Abaixou os olhos, a única coisa em sua mente eram os lábios dela. Inclinou-se, sentindo o toque macio. Era como uma explosão de milhares de fogos de artifícios.

Um segundo depois, notou a fumaça a sua volta.

Ele tinha beijado um tronco de madeira.

.

.

.

- Vejo que já está com as coisas prontas.

Suspirou, assentindo para a voz a suas costas. Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, mesmo sabendo que isso ia acontecer de uma forma ou de outra.

Ajeitou os cabelos curtos, alisou as vestes e fechou a mochila. Sentando-se na cama, cruzou as pernas, juntando as mãos sobre o colo.

- O que faz aqui?

Ele deu de ombros, os nós dos dedos brancos, escondidos nos bolsos da calça. Os olhos negros estavam frios, a postura firme. Admitia que com os anos se tornara levemente mais sociável, mas haviam coisas que não se podia mudar, ainda mais com a irritação que ele sentia.

- Qual o seu real objetivo aqui? - A voz dele soou ríspida, ecoando pelo quarto.

- São informações altamente sigilosas. - A mulher era praticamente um espelho dele. Todas as emoções escondidas, impossíveis de serem descritas.

Ele não esperaria nada menos de uma médica-nin como ela. Ele ouvira Sakura e a Godaime conversando uma vez, sobre como um médico poderia ver se seu paciente realmente estava bem só pela forma que alinhava os ombros, ou os braços. Era uma ótima tática em batalhas e interrogatórios também.

Descobriu quem ela era depois da conversa que teve com Kakashi e Sakura. Obito. Era esse nome que ligava todas as peças. A morena séria a sua frente era a ex-companheira de time do Hatake e, por algum motivo, tinha chamado Sakura para ir a uma missão com ela.

Com os anos Uchiha Sasuke aprendeu que não podia se ter total confiança em nada, nem na sua própria sombra. Ele não gostou nem um pouco do estado que a rosada e o _copy ninja_ estavam. Rin estava escondendo alguma coisa importante daqueles dois, e ela diria para ele. Querendo ou não.

As íris se transformaram em vermelho sangue. O sharingan estava ativo.

- Você não vai conseguir usar esses olhos comigo. - Rin disse.

- Por que, Sakura?

- Porque ela é poderosa. - Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Desculpe-me Sasuke, mas eu não pretendo lhe falar nada sobre isso. É importante demais para que você se meta e estrague tudo.

Pôs a mochila sobre os ombros, desligou as luzes do quarto e passou reto por ele. Seu último pensamento foi que Kakashi realmente tinha encontrado um discípulo a sua altura.

.

.

.

- Você falou com ele? - O loiro perguntou colocando os óculos no lugar.

- Hai. - Yue respondeu. - Sasuke-san disse que vai resolver tudo.

Os três futuros médicos-nin estavam em seu usual ponto de encontro. Embaixo de uma árvore, perto da ponte, onde geralmente seguiam até seu campo de treinamento para encontrar sua sensei.

Yue, o líder do Time Sete comandado por Haruno Sakura, tinha ido ao encontro do ex-companheiro de time dela. Uchiha Sasuke. Os três meninos tinham conversado e chegado à conclusão que ela estava com sérios problemas. Conheciam-na, e foi a rosada que lhes ensinou como descobrir se um inimigo mentia. O corpo dizia tudo, era o que ela lhes repetia com frequência.

Na noite anterior, os três tinham-na visto conversar com uma mulher muito suspeita. Ficaram surpresos quando a Haruno quase caiu no chão, tamanho era o desconforto das palavras que ouvia.

Eles pensaram, porque ela sempre lhes deixou claro o quanto pensar era importante antes de agir. Todos os movimentos e ações tinham que ser calculados antes que algo grande acontecesse. E foi isso que fizeram. Ela estava com problemas, e eles sabiam, assim como tinham o conhecimento de que não seriam capazes de fazer nada. Por isso foram falar com Sasuke.

Os gennins entendiam o quanto alguns adultos eram burros. Sakura e Sasuke eram o melhor exemplo de todos. Talvez, se o Uchiha resolvesse a situação, eles acabassem juntos e felizes. Ao invés de ficarem se envolvendo com pessoas e complicando cada vez mais as próprias vidas.

Yue, o rapaz com cabelo ruivo bagunçado, e olhos castanhos misteriosos e acolhedores, tinha contado o que escutaram da conversa da kunoichi. Não fora muito, eles não conheciam praticamente ninguém que estava envolvido, diferente de Sasuke. O moreno parecia saber de tudo.

O menino ruivo tinha herdado um jutsu, que só as pessoas da sua família eram capazes de usar. Não era uma coisa magnífica como o sharingan, ou a especialidade em selamentos de Naruto, Yue só podia ter pequenas sensações de um futuro próximo. Foi isso que o fez perceber o perigo que Sakura se envolvia cada vez mais. O garoto tinha que falar para alguém mais astuto que ele, nada poderia acontecer com a sua sensei, ele não sabia o que seriam deles sem ela.

.

.

.

A rosada sorria enquanto a amiga respirava profundamente sentada no seu sofá. Hinata estava extremamente vermelha, os olhos brilhantes, e as mãos seguravam as vestes na altura do peito. Sakura tomava mais uma xícara de café, esperando que a morena tivesse coragem de terminar sua história.

- Relaxe Hina. - Disse.

- Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun, ele quase... Quase me beijou!

A Haruno não falou, mas soube exatamente qual era a situação. Naruto ultimamente só abria a boca para brigar com Sasuke, ou comentar como Hinata era bonita, e como o sorriso dela era marcante. Era óbvio que dali a pouco tempo os dois estariam juntos. Era uma pena que não estaria em Konoha para ver isso.

Mordeu o lábio, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro. Ela encarou Hinata, e a Hyuuga soube o que os olhos verdes e brilhantes da sua amiga lhe diziam. Jogou-se nos braços desta, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, seu coração batia forte, e pequenas lágrimas, lágrimas de esperança, começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

- O que tudo isso significa, Sakura-chan? - Murmurou escondendo o rosto no ombro da outra.

- Significa que ele gosta de você e que tem que se arriscar. - Sakura tinha os olhos na parede a sua frente, ela deslizava as mãos calmamente pelo cabelo de Hinata. - Não tem por que ter medo.

Hinata sabia disso tudo. Era só um pouco inacreditável para ela. Amava o loiro desde que se entendia por gente, ela tinha arriscado sua vida para protegê-lo, e o viu decaindo em fúria quando ela se machucou. Os sinais estavam ali, mas porque, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia acreditar que tudo era realidade, não sonho?

- O que eu faço? - Perguntou em um muxoxo.

- Da próxima vez que ele tentar te beijar, você fecha os olhos e deixa que as coisas sigam seu rumo. Não é tão difícil como você pensa. E, quem sabe, deixe que ele a beija ao invés de fazer um kawarimi no último instante.

.

.

.

Não soube dizer qual dos três rapazes estava em pior situação. O moreno tinha uma carranca irritada, o loiro parecia querer se jogar de um abismo, e o homem de cabelos brancos, bom, para esse, "melancolia" era a única palavra que se encaixava.

Cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos. Até quando aquilo ia durar? Se ao menos soubesse o motivo de tantas emoções negativas. Tirou o cabelo do rosto e franziu o cenho, aquilo era tão deprimente. A que ponto eles chegaram. Quando lhe viram, tanto Sasuke, quanto Naruto e Kakashi lhe lançaram olhares irritados.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. - Sai disse. - Mulheres?

- Tsc. - O Uchiha virou o rosto.

- É, mulheres. - Levaram anos, mas ele finalmente começou a entender as pessoas. Ino sempre seria a mais difícil de todas. Comparados a ela, aqueles três eram muito fáceis de ler.

- O que você quer, Sai? - Naruto falou com um o olhar distante.

- A feiosa vai sair em missão, com tempo indeterminado de volta. - Assim que as palavras saíram por sua boca, ele havia prendido a atenção deles. - Achei que iriam querer se despedir.

Naruto e Kakashi estavam surpresos, mas não Sasuke. O Uchiha sabia que Sakura partiria e também quem a acompanharia nesta jornada. Não estava nem um pouco animado. Rin, a mulher que conheceu e a descrição que Kakashi lhe deu sobre ela, as duas não pareciam ser a mesma pessoa. Podia dizer que não tinha muitas coisas boas vindas da morena.

Ele andava mais atrás, e Sai acompanhava seu passo. A sua frente o loiro tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça e, por pura coincidência, tanto o Uchiha quanto o Hatake escondiam as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

Ali estava, análise corporal. Aquele gesto era aderido quando as pessoas tinham pensamentos a distância, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam ligadas ao que acontecia no momento. Por quantas vezes ele já não havia feito aquilo? E por quanto tempo sua mente não estava assimilando milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Jamais teve sua mente vazia, alguma coisa, boa ou ruim, sempre estava o intrigando.

- Escute Uchiha. - Sai lhe disse sério. - Eu não gosto nem um pouco da situação, e sei que vai fazer algo. Seja o que for não deixe aquela mulher saber.

- Hn.

Talvez ele não fosse o único prestando atenção. Só queria saber o porquê de Sakura estar escondendo algo deles. Soube que ela estava com medo da situação, de qualquer forma sua teimosia e persistência fariam com que ela continuasse.

Sorriu de canto. Já havia tomado sua decisão. Se fosse perigoso demais, ele apartaria, a única coisa que ele precisava fazer era descobrir no que realmente a rosada estava metida.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

Oi meninas, como vão? Voltei a pouco da praia, domingo pra ser exata. Então a partir de agora minhas n/a's estão de volta. ;D Nossa eu amei todas as reviews. Vocês são maravilhosas. Ah, não tenho certeza, mas acho que todos que mandaram review são cadastrados no site, por isso eu vou respondê-las depois, logo que eu terminar de digitar o capitulo de Meu Anjo Negro, Sexy e Drogado. Pois é, as coisas andam um pouco complicadas. :x

Dedico o próximo capitulo para quem acertar qual é a missão da Sakura. ;D Acho que eu não vi isso em fics antes, então depende da big criatividade que eu sei que vocês tem!

Nossa, Ressurgir está sendo super fácil e agradável de se escrever, quebra um pouco o drama que eu ando escrevendo. mnk' Minhas aulas começaram essa semana, então eu vou dar um jeito de continuar postando semanalmente. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Alguém quer dar mais concelhos amorosos para o Naruto, acho que ele anda precisando. kk'

Até breve.

Bgsbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Parece que os alunos da Sakura estão mais atentos a situação do que ela imagina...os três pirralhos realmente querem o bem dela... e conseguem perceber muito bem que a rosada e o Sasuke se gostam de uma maneira bem especial...rsrsrsrs.

Humm, o que vocês acham que o Sasuke está planejando? Ela parece disposto a tudo para impedir que algum mal aconteça à Sakura... Mandem reviews com as opiniões, sugestões e críticas, pleaseeee!

Beijos

Bella


	4. Impulsos

_**Título: **Ressurgir_

_**Classificação**: T._

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku NaruHina KakaRin InoSai_

_**Gênero**: Romance_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse a Sakura tinha espancado o Sasuke e o trazido para casa. E o Naruto e a Hinata estariam praticando o método de fazer bebês._

_**Para: **Bela21_

_**Sinopse:** E ambos tinham partes de si perdidos no passado. As quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava a prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Ressurgir**

.

.

.

**Capítulo Quatro**

.

.

.

Fazia algum tempo que estavam correndo, vez ou outra seus pés encostavam nos galhos das árvores, para que assim adquirissem impulso. O coração dela batia forte, seu rosto estava vermelho, como sempre ocorria em tardes quentes, como aquela estava sendo.

A morena ao seu lado estava séria, percebeu. Ela tinha um olhar vago e distante, apesar de que seus ombros estavam relaxados. Rin não demonstrava nenhum sinal de cansaço. Sakura notou o quanto a mulher sempre estava daquela maneira, no tempo em que a conhecia não houve nenhum sorriso, ou careta de resignação, nada, só a impressão de estar longe.

Balançando a cabeça, voltou os olhos para frente. Tinha que se concentrar na missão, a vida do seu pai estava em risco, e ela faria qualquer coisa para ter seu único laço de sangue de volta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ele franziu o cenho, uma ruga quase imperceptível surgiu no seu nariz. Estranho. Yue tinha lhe contado que Sakura sairia no fim da tarde, ao pôr-do-sol. Faltavam alguns minutos ainda, e ela já havia partido, os ninjas que guardavam os portões da vila lhe disseram isso.

Naruto estava atônito, o único que não estava desconfiado sobre a situação. O ninja copiador tinha os ombros tensos, e um olhar rápido na direção dele foi o suficiente para ver mútua aflição. Sai tinha dado um pequeno aceno ao Uchiha e desaparecido em uma explosão de tinta. Ele desconfiava que o ANBU mandaria suas invocações de tinta atrás da rosada, apenas por precaução.

Sasuke não era e nunca foi do tipo super protetor, mas ele não gostava daquela mulher e sabia que ela era uma maldita ameaça. Gostaria que isso entrasse na cabeça colorida da sua ex-colega de time. Mas Sakura era tão teimosa quanto uma mula, teria que achar um jeito de colocar juízo na cabeça dela.

Bufou com a ironia da situação. Ele tinha se tornado um vingador, certo, no entanto havia voltado para Konoha, recebido uma surra da Haruno - que aconteceu só por ele estar com o chackra esgotado, em outra situação, isso nunca teria ocorrido. Até mesmo o estúpido aspirante a Hokage que Naruto era, tinha se apavorado com a agressividade dos golpes da moça.

Em alguns lugares chamam aquilo de "gesto de amor", Sai havia dito naquele dia, alguns anos atrás. Haruno Sakura era uma grande amiga dos homens parados na entrada da vila, se ela estivesse com problemas, todos eles iriam ajudá-la, sem dúvida alguma.

Com esse pensamento, Sasuke foi para um dos campos de treinamento, encontraria os pirralhos que se negavam a trabalhar com seu substituto. Ao chegar lá, olhando para o rosto de cada um deles, soube que queriam lhe contar algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naquela manhã, quando Hinata entrou em seu quarto encontrou um bilhete sobre sua cama. Como qualquer garota apaixonada, ela esperava que o bonito papel fosse de seu amado. Porém, não o era.

_Hinata, por favor, entregue o pacote embaixo da sua cama ao Naruto. É importante._

_Obrigada._

_Sakura_

Oh não, não, não e não! Não acreditava que Sakura tinha feito aquilo. Estava envergonhada e encontrar Naruto tão cedo seria desastroso. Provavelmente ficaria mais vermelha que um tomate e gaguejaria, isso se não desmaiasse ao lembrar o evento recente.

Hiperventilando, a morena se sentou na cama, afundando a cabeça nas mãos.

Lembre-se do que Sakura-chan havia dito, ordenou a si mesma. _Da próxima vez que ele tentar te beijar, você fecha os olhos e deixa que as coisas sigam seu rumo._ Certo! Nada de kawarimis, não poderia ser tão difícil.

Suspirou decidida. Ficou de pé novamente e caminhou porta a fora, cheia de confiança. Infelizmente, sua coragem durou até o momento em que se lembrou, de que nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes. Por Kami, isso seria desastroso!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elas pararam. Sakura ficou tensa, seus olhos passaram por todos os lugares possíveis, ela aumentou sua percepção de chakra. Havia praticamente um exército de pessoas num raio de um quilômetro.

As duas kunoichis entreolharam-se, Rin começou a caminhar. Ambas esconderam seus chakras, pisando suavemente na grama, camuflando-se nas sombras para que, assim, não fossem percebidas.

Não havia uma alma viva na superfície, todos estavam escondidos no subsolo. Tinham analisado os mapas do covil, sabiam as entradas e saídas. Naquele instante deveriam ser cautelosas para que a missão fosse bem sucedida. Como se fossem invisíveis, passaram pelas árvores, encostando-se na parede da estranha construção de pedra.

Ao entrarem, havia uma multidão de ninjas apontando kunais para elas.

Era o fim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto estava no escritório da Godaime, ele entregava os relatórios que Shizune havia lhe pedido. As mãos atrás da cabeça, encarando o cenho franzido da Hokage toda vez que ela pegava um papel diferente. Pôde notar que os olhos dela iam vez ou outra até a terceira gaveta da sua mesa, onde o Uzumaki sabia estarem guardadas suas preciosas garrafas de sakê.

- Pelo amor de Kami, Naruto! - Bufou. - O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Ele olhou para o lado, suspirando.

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber qual foi à missão super secreta para a qual você enviou a Sakura-chan. - Disse, dando de ombros.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos e lhe encarou surpresa.

- Eu não a mandei a missão nenhuma, Naruto. - Sua voz está aflita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Os três garotos tinham acertado uma grande série de shurikens em seus respectivos alvos. Tentavam esconder seu cansaço, mas o esforço não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha.

- Façam um intervalo agora. - Falou.

Sasuke estava escorado em uma árvore, braços cruzados e olhar fixo no horizonte. Algo estava errado, ele sabia disso. Mas o que inferno estava acontecendo? Querendo achar respostas, encarou o atual Time Sete.

- O que foi Sasuke-san? - Ichigo perguntou.

- Digam-me vocês.

Ficaram em silêncio, respirando longamente. Não fazia muito sentido, eles queriam contar, mas era como se algo estivesse impedindo-os. Queriam avisar ao Uchiha, ele já havia concordado em ajudar a sensei deles, mas não podiam fazer nada.

- Nós não podemos falar. - Yue passou a mão pelas suas bagunçadas madeixas vermelha.

- Por que não? - O Uchiha perguntou cético.

- Não sabemos! - Sato gritou. - As palavras não saem!

- Conseguem escrever o que querem me contar?

Os três balançaram a cabeça, frustrados.

- Sasuke-san, apenas vá salvar nossa sensei, por favor. - Ichigo pediu.

Nada mais precisou ser dito, ele já havia sumido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela estava receosa. Encarou a porta fechada a sua frente, conseguindo escutar sons vindos de dentro do Hinata! Você é uma mulher ou um rato? Inspirando o ar pela milésima vez, deu batidas ritmadas na madeira.

- Entre!

Mordeu o lábio, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela girou a maçaneta, passos curtos, olhando todos os cantos. Já havia estado ali antes, mas fazia algum tempo e todas às vezes, foi para chamar o loiro para uma missão. Bem, essa não era exatamente o tipo de situação que estava agora.

- Naruto-kun. - Chamou baixinho e, para sua surpresa, os sons pararam.

No quarto, havia um rapaz ereto, com os olhos arregalados. Estava se preparando para uma missão urgente, e não se importou muito em revirar o cômodo onde dormia para achar o que precisava. Fez uma cara feia para as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, pegando-as e empurrando-as embaixo da cama. Por que Hinata tinha que aparecer justo naquela hora?

Ele viu a morena parada no corredor, ela não conseguia olhar para ele. Estendeu o pacote, tentando fazer com que seu tom mudasse de vermelho fogo para um rosa pálido. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, mentalmente desejou que ele não tivesse notado sua tremedeira.

- O que faz aqui, Hina-chan? – Perguntou. Deixou a mochila de lado e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, em um gesto descontraído.

- Sakura-chan pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso.

Naruto pegou o pequeno envelope nas mãos da Hyuuga, apreciando o leve roçar de suas mãos. Abriu o pacote amarelo, vendo uma caligrafia bonita e delicada.

_Vamos idiota, eu já a levei até você, agora, beije-a!_

Certo, foi sua vez de corar. Sua missão seria perigosa, e ele queria saber o que Shikamaru quis dizer, tempos atrás, com "ter um lar para onde retornar". Colocou o papel na cômoda do quarto e, desajeitadamente, pousou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro dela. Hinata levantou a cabeça, surpresa pela proximidade.

- Naruto-kun? - Murmurou.

Ambos já tinham ouvido Ino descrever um beijo milhões de vezes, algo como estrelas cadentes ou fogos de artifício. Mas, experimentando aquele toque pela primeira vez, não acharam bem isso. O primeiro pensamento de ambos era que a língua era áspera, mas que o toque dos lábios era macio, doce. Um tanto assustados, mas ainda sim felizes pelo que ocorria agora, fecharam os olhos, seguindo as palavras da Haruno.

Quem diria, no momento em que a rosada se meteu em sérios problemas, acabou juntando dois de seus grandes amigos. Mas a vida era bem assim, coisas ruins aconteciam, para coisas boas virem depois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Rin, o que significa isso?

Ela estava com uma kunai em cada mão, posição de luta. Ninguém havia se mexido, apenas esperavam um comando. Gostaria de saber quem era o responsável por tudo aquilo. E se fosse à outra médica-nin, a Haruno iria lhe mostrar do que uma discípula da Godaime Hokage era capaz de fazer.

Uma risada baixa começou a soar. Seus olhos se arregalaram, a voz era familiar e desconhecida ao mesmo tempo. Virou o rosto, vendo um homem com o corpo todo enfaixado, apenas os olhos aparecendo. Encarou Rin, vendo a mulher com uma postura estranha.

Os ninjas começaram a se mover. Ajoelharam-se, pousando a cabeça no chão sujo. Sakura não soube dizer se aquilo significava, medo ou respeito.

- Faz anos, Sakura-chan.

- Quem é você?

- Você costumava ser mais esperta. - O outro começou a tirar as bandagens, revelando um cabelo rosado e olhos verdes, verdes como os dela. - Eu sou Orochimaru, mas acho que você chama esse corpo de Otou-san.

Sakura ficou em choque.

A última vez que tinha chorado foi no dia em que Naruto e Sasuke tinham voltado de uma missão ANBU, Tsunade não a deixou tratar deles. Sakura tinha chorado desesperadamente, porque ela tinha sido incapaz de fazer alguma coisa. Aqueles dois eram os motivos dela ser quem era nos dias de hoje. Não era capaz de pensar na possibilidade de perdê-los. Isso havia sido a mais de um ano e meio.

As lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto, agora, eram tão doloridas quanto aquelas. O seu coração foi mais retalhado do que daquela vez. Por que não existia mais nenhuma esperança para seu pai. Orochimaru, o mesmo desgraçado que destruiu Konoha, matou o Sandaime e que colocou o selo amaldiçoado em Sasuke. Esse Orochimaru, o Sannin das Cobras, _ele_, havia possuído o corpo do pai dela.

O Haruno-san, como Naruto sempre o chamava. Ela não via seu pai desde os dezessete anos, quando ele foi fazer uma viagem e nunca mais voltou. Agora ela sabia, ele deveria ter sido capturado pelo Sannin e, agora, era seu receptáculo.

- O que quer comigo? - Sua voz pareceu não ter sido alterada pelo nó em sua garganta.

- Você será minha nova médica-nin, Sakura-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, encarando aquela cena bizarra. Quando pensou que um dia isso iria acontecer? Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

Naruto estava com as mãos na cintura de Hinata, um tanto desajeitado. Enquanto ela segurava os ombros dele, como se isso fosse lhe manter viva.

Hum... Franziu o cenho, deu um passo para trás e ficou esperando no corredor.

- Dobe. - Chamou, revirando os olhos perante a situação constrangedora em que se encontrava. - Temos que ir.

O casal não podia vê-lo, mas Hinata afundou o rosto nas mãos. O loiro riu baixo, segurando os pulsos dela. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Eu tenho que ir salvar a Sakura-chan, prometo voltar logo, Hina.

Então ele a beijou novamente, porque nenhum dos dois tinha, antes, sentido aquele revirar de estômago tão forte. Naruto sabia, que agora teria não só seus amigos, mas Hinata esperando para que ele voltasse.

Ainda meio tonto, ele pegou a mochila, colocou-a sobre os ombros e saiu junto com o Uchiha. Deixando uma garota corada suspirando o seu nome.

É. Esse havia sido um grande avanço, depois teria que agradecer a Sakura por isso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Novamente, no escritório da Godaime, os quatro homens esperavam suas próximas ordens.

Acreditava-se, que Hatake Kakashi sentia-se pior do que qualquer um daqueles ao seu lado. Ele conhecia Rin, e soube que havia algo errado no momento em que ela tinha voltado para vila. Mas não fez nada, e graças a isso sua tão doce e explosiva aluna estava com problemas. Tentou deixar que seu lado profissional se sobrepusesse, os braços não relaxados ao lado do corpo e os olhos fixos em Tsunade.

- Sai, você irá comandar a equipe. Acredito que no momento você é o mais indicado. - Escorou o queixo nas mãos. - Eu quero que tragam Sakura de volta, viva. Eu não importo quantos vocês tenham que matar, só a tragam sã e salva. Quero Rin também. O resto, fica por sua conta Sai.

- Hai, Hokage-sama.

Eles saíram, e não havia nenhuma possibilidade de conversa. Naruto se xingou por sequer ter notado toda aquela situação. Ele deveria ter suposto que o problema da amiga era maior do que mais um término de namoro. Apertou as mãos em punhos.

Eu juro Sakura-chan, nós vamos te salvar! Gritou mentalmente. Eu vou te ajudar, você vai ver que o idiota do Teme gosta de você.

Sorriu decidido, pegando um forte impulso.

Ele conseguiria, ele sempre pensou olhando seu ex-aluno. Afinal, ninguém melhor que o ninja número um de trás para frente para completar essa missão. Desviando rapidamente o olhar, viu Sasuke. Bem, talvez houvesse alguém com razões mais fortes para salvar a Haruno.

Por mais que lesse o _Icha Icha Paradise_, o amor jovem jamais deixaria de surpreendê-lo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

Bom, gostaram? Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo. Minha intenção principal era uma fic SasuSaku e NaruHina equilibrada, então os capítulos serão centrados nos dois casais, ok?

Ah, descobri que eu tenho um problema. Minha inspiração só aparece à noite, o que me deixa com muito sono e rabugenta no dia seguinte. Que coisa. Kkk' Mas fazer o que? Escrever me trás paz de espirito. (y)

Eu espero que tenham gostado! E o pai da Sakura, Orochimaru? Naruto e Hinata se beijando? Rin, boa ou má?

Espero os seus chutes e suposições!

Bgsbgs e até o próximo.

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey girls... gente, muitas revelações nesse capítulo! Humm, mas por que será que a Rin envolveu a Sakura nessa situação? Pobre rosada...Own, sou só eu ou mais alguém já percebeu que tudo o que o Sasuke mais quer é sair correndo atrás da Sakura, chutar quem a colocou nessa situação e levar a rosada para a vila? Rsrsrsrsrs.

Mandem reviews com suas opiniões, pleaseeeee.

Beijos

Bella


	5. Determinação

_**Título: **Ressurgir_

_**Classificação**: T._

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku NaruHina KakaRin InoSai_

_**Gênero**: Romance_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse a Sakura tinha espancado o Sasuke e o trazido para casa. E o Naruto e a Hinata estariam praticando o método de fazer bebês._

_**Para: **Bela21_

_**Sinopse:**E ambos tinham partes de si perdidos no passado. As quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava à prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Ressurgir**

.

.

.

**Capítulo Cinco**

.

.

.

Não fazia dois dias que Sakura conhecia Rin, mas, apesar da situação, a mulher não lhe pareceu suspeita antes. No momento, a morena estava com os olhos vidrados no chão, o corpo balançava em pequenos círculos, como se não fosse capaz de suportar o próprio peso. Havia algo errado com ela. Atenta a isso, a rosada secou as lágrimas e ignorou o homem que se hospedava no corpo de seu otou-san, segurando a morena antes que ela caísse no chão.

Com um olhar médico e atento, pôde ver as pupilas dilatas e as veias se tornando inchadas no pescoço, os batimentos cardíacos descontrolados, evidenciando um envenenamento. Nunca tinha visto nada daquele tipo. Rin tinha ficado daquele modo quando pôs os pés no esconderijo, antes disso agia normalmente.

- O que fez com ela? – A Haruno perguntou, sem desviar às jades da moça que convulsionava em seus braços.

- Foi um presente de Kabuto. – Orochimaru riu, deixando que sua cabeça caísse para o lado. Aquela seria uma maravilhosa forma de testar as habilidades dela. – Uma pequena parte de mim estava selada no corpo dele, o pobre coitado pensou que poderia me superar, no entanto foi derrotado pelo Sasuke-kun. Depois foi fácil me libertar e arranjar um novo recipiente.

Ela tremeu. Aquele não era seu pai, seu pai tinha morrido quando foi viajar para visitar os avós de Sakura. Havia anos que ele tinha ido, aquele era apenas seu físico, o espírito do patriarca Haruno descansava ao lado de Kami. Seus pais estavam mortos, mas não toda sua família, Haruno Sakura é uma kunoichi de Konohagakure e seus laços pertenciam ao Time Sete. E essa mulher havia pertencido à equipe há bastante tempo, sentia seu sangue ferver, sabia que era mais do que seu dever salvá-la. Rin também fora enganada.

Fazia cinco anos que Uzumaki Naruto havia desenvolvido seu próprio ninjutsu: Fuuton Rasen Shuriken. Kakashi tinha o chidori, e apesar de Sasuke não mostrar, o mesmo era criador de inúmeras técnicas. Mas Sakura, bem, só fazia alguns meses que ela tinha adquirido um novo e inusitado método de cura. Talvez este fosse um perfeito momento para testá-lo.

Mordeu o lábio, começando a sussurrar. Não houve um brilho verde de chakra, ou uma mudança rápida de coloração como usualmente acontecia. Essa é a vantagem, se você estivesse com todos os membros acorrentados e só pensasse naquele conjunto de palavras, seu corpo e sua força se regenerariam, nunca seria evidente, ao todo ela havia criado uma ótima técnica para fugas e batalhas. E ela usou-a em Rin.

Orochimaru poderia ter a energia e o controle perfeito de chakra de um Haruno, mas ele não era um. Sua mente não era capaz de pensar em inúmeras coisas ao mesmo tempo ou captar pequeníssimas mudanças em alguém, tampouco o sharingan podia. Com sagacidade, a mulher do cabelo com tonalidade incomum, se pôs de pé. Ajeitou as luvas e olhou com ódio para o ladrão de corpos. Se fosse preciso morreria tentando e não deixaria que o outro saísse vivo. O Sennin das Cobras furtou vidas demais, os anos que pertenceram aos seus antigos "receptáculos" seriam cobrados. Sorrindo sarcasticamente, a mulher avançou. Esse não seria o fim, jurou para si mesma.

Aquela seria uma luta de gênio contra gênio, astuto contra astuto, os dois poderiam ter o mesmo sangue bombeando por suas veias, mas a alma, a alma não era igual. A dele corrompida, e a dela intacta.

Façam suas apostas, na rainha das lesmas ou no rei das cobras?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como aqueles rapazes eram vorazes quando estavam determinados a conseguir algo. Todos os quatro tinham o corpo inclinado para frente e as pernas se movendo na velocidade da luz. Corriam, rugiam e grunhiam. Tinham que salvá-la, _deveriam_ protegê-la, e a garota tinha escapado, fugido em uma missão suicida. Era vergonhoso, os quatro mais fortes shinobis do País do Fogo estavam tão nervosos quanto os pequenos gennins que iam sorrateiramente atrás deles.

Tudo por somente uma teimosa mulher. Ou talvez duas, isso se você fosse Hatake Kakashi. O coração dele estava tão dividido. Como poderia escolher entre as duas? Prometera a Obito que tomaria conta de Rin com sua própria vida, e jurara a si mesmo cuidar de Sakura como uma irmã. Sua única pupila, apenas ela foi aceita como sua discípula. Partia-lhe o coração escolher entre elas. Mas se Rin estivesse perdida, se, e somente _se_, a escuridão tivesse preenchido cada grama do ser dela, mesmo que a crueldade a consumisse... Aquele jounin desde tão jovem, ele teria que tirar a vida do corpo frágil e feminino. Teria que conseguir, quantas pessoas teriam suas vidas roubadas se ele não completasse essa tenebrosa e horrenda façanha?

Por debaixo da máscara, o homem rangeu os dentes. Existiam pequenas partículas de luz, que o guiavam até as batalhas por sua vila, pela determinação do fogo. Duas delas, Sasuke e Naruto, corriam ao seu lado para que assim pudessem resgatar as partes que faltavam – Sakura e Rin. Valeria a pena, confiar em todos eles para que seus últimos suspiros carregassem esperança, que seu ser descansasse em paz sabendo que Konoha estaria em boas mãos?

Seu olho esquerdo começou a lacrimejar, e ele sorriu. Não machucava só a ele, era tão clichê que se tornara um clássico. Quem diria, Kakashi e Obito, seu melhor amigo, apaixonados por Rin. Desviou rapidamente o olhar para Naruto. O loiro sempre teve seu "jeito ninja", a vontade de alcançar o impossível. Foi assim que ele trouxe não só Sasuke, mas inúmeras outras pessoas para seu lado. Sim, valeria a pena, ele concluiu. Inspirar-se-ia nos seus três alunos, em Obito e no Yondaime Hokage. Sua determinação o guiaria em um prêmio enormemente satisfatório.

Hatake Kakashi traria sua aluna e sua companheira de volta.

Era tudo ou nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso quando viu o tufo de cabelo rosa vir em sua direção. Mas ele era o Sennin das Cobras, sempre estava prevenido. E haviam vários shinobis leais para com ele, rodeando e atacando-a. Sakura estava tão cheia de ódio, de angústia, sequer podia acreditar que era verdade. Seu pai estava morto e a única coisa que poderia fazer era vingá-lo, ou o mais perto possível disso.

A guerra tinha acabado há pouco mais de quatro anos, depois que Sasuke tinha matado Kabuto, não houve sinais dele ou de uma possível atividade relacionada à Orochimaru. Para todo o mundo ninja, os dois estavam mortos. Obviamente Konoha tinha adquirido novos inimigos, nações surgiram e outras se foram, mas a Aldeia da Folha continuava firme. Quando ela teria pensado que aquele maldito homem que desencaminhou grande parte da sua vida ressurgiria das cinzas?

Desviou das armas que eram atiradas em sua direção. Estava em total desvantagem com todos aqueles ninjas atacando-a, ainda mais com a rosada tentando proteger Rin que continuava desnorteada no chão. Não sabia quando ela acordaria, nem havia tempo para pensar nisso, só podia ter em mente algum plano para saírem _vivas_ dali.

- Quer saber como eu conheci seuotou-san, Sakura-chan? – Um sorriso felino se alastrou no rosto do mais velho, não combinando em nada com as características suaves dos Haruno.

Sakura não respondeu, continuou desferindo golpes, acertando vez ou outra um subordinado que se jogava na frente de Orochimaru. O chão começava a tremer por sua culpa, alguns chutes cheios de chakra acertavam paredes e vigas, logo tudo se romperia tornando-se apenas pedaços de pedra.

A rosada sempre foi parecida com o pai. Fisicamente e psicologicamente. Os dois eram teimosos e "cabeças-quente", talvez tenha sido por isso que não tiveram exatamente o melhor relacionamento pai-e-filha da história, mas os dois sempre se gostaram. Tempos atrás, quando ele partiu, ela estava em missão, no entanto estava calma, tinham sido milhares às vezes que ele saíra em trabalho, e sempre voltava.

E todo aquele tempo havia passado, sua mãe tinha ido e Sakura nunca esteve tão sozinha antes. Não houve um dia sequer que não se questionasse onde o patriarca Haruno tinha se metido, e nunca, jamais, houve sequer uma resposta. Curiosa e questionadora como era a garota queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ele. Agora, olhando para os olhos de réptil que tinham sido substituídos pelo verde grama da sua família, Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas, temendo as próximas palavras de Orochimaru.

- Lá estava eu, depois de ter conseguido tomar posse do corpo de Kabuto, quando encontro um homem voltando do País da Água, em suas costas o símbolo do clã Haruno. Eu descobri que seus pais eram civis, apesar de que ambos tenham vindo de clãs shinobis extintos. Eu precisava de uma médica-nin, e quem melhor que você?

Rangeu os dentes, tomando impulso e jogando o corpo do sannin de encontro aos ladrilhos. Os olhos verdes novamente úmidos, as mãos segurando com força a gola da camiseta enquanto jogava-o de um lado para o outro. E ele sorria e nada mais que isso, Sakura poderia estar raivosa, mas uma parte de si ainda não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu não vou trabalhar para você. – A rosada disse pausadamente.

- Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou, tirando os fios negros de cabelo do rosto. – Eu posso trazer os mortos à vida, Sakura-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seu coração batia forte, sentia os pés e as mãos em chamas. Foco. Dizia a si mesmo. Podia ver Sai tomando liderança, com Naruto e Kakashi ao seu lado. Ele tinha ficado para trás, assim como haviam planejado desde o início, Sasuke estava cuidando das costas dos seus companheiros, quem diria.

Em sua mente havia a lembrança de sua companheira de time lhes informando que se tornaria uma sensei. Ele jamais tinha a visto tão feliz. A rosada tinha pagado uma rodada de sakê para todos os quatro que estavam em busca dela. E isso parecia ser a tanto tempo atrás. Há um pouco mais de um mês ela tinha começado a treinar mais arduamente seus gennins para o Exame Chunnin, e agora com esses seus pensamentos suicidas tinha a possibilidade de jamais vê-los adquirirem maiores habilidades.

O último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão teimosa quanto Haruno Sakura. Ele teria o prazer de pôr na cabeça dela algum senso de juízo.

Quando ele voltou, depois de ter ajudado Naruto a derrotar o falso Uchiha Madara, Sakura havia praticamente massacrado os dois. Ela estava diferente, com o tempo se tornaram amigos próximos, tão próximos quanto ele era de Naruto. Isso até que os hormônios aumentaram em ambos os shinobis. Como ela tinha lhe dito antes, Sasuke era cheio de casos. Não conseguia ter uma mulher dividindo sua cama por muito tempo. Por pura coincidência, todas elas acabavam se tornando _irritantes._

Naruto e Kakashi sempre diziam, e não teria como não comentarem, afinal, toda Konoha comentava. Sakura havia tido um breve relacionamento com o Kazekage no último Exame Chunnin realizado em Suna, e o amigo loiro e o ex-sensei adoravam alfinetá-lo sobre isso. Porque cá entre nós, Uchiha Sasuke era uma pessoa realmente ciumenta. Isso que ele ainda não tinha declarado que Sakura era sua, ou ao menos não em voz alta.

Com os cabelos balançando ao vento, os olhos vermelhos se fixaram na estranha construção a sua frente. Aquele não era um dos esconderijos que ele viveu, o Sennin das Cobras tinha muitos deles. No entanto, Sasuke sabia, não só pelas paredes desmoronando, ou as assinaturas de chakra, que Sakura estava lá dentro, todo o seu corpo dizia isso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquela, com toda a certeza havia sido uma péssima ideia. O que inferno Yue e Sato havia posto na sua cabeça? Sim, Ichigo realmente amava a sua sensei como seus outros dois companheiros, porém o loiro tinha mais consciência de que a Haruno tinha se envolvido com ninjas foragidos, estes, procurados pela ANBU. Como eles poderiam fazer algo que não fosse os tornar vitimas da situação? Ichigo sabia que acabariam sendo protegidos e arranjando mais distrações para os jounins em batalha.

Bufou, colocando os óculos no lugar. Não, eles nunca o ouviam. Yue como sempre estava no comando, pelo que tinha entendido o ruivo havia pressentido algo ruim. Precisavam chegar logo até a sua sensei e impedir que mais pessoas se machucassem. Mas ele não sabia por que. Yue era calado e tudo que disse foi que se os três não aparecessem lá, algo ruim iria acontecer. Ichigo realmente odiava alguns dos flashes que Yue tinha. O assustava e sabia que deveria realmente assustar o seu amigo também. Mas era como Sakura-sensei diria, o desconhecido sempre assustaria as pessoas.

- Eles estão logo à frente. – Sato murmurou.

Os outros dois acenaram, esperando que nada de maldoso acontecesse.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

Olá chicas e chicos! Como estão?

Pois é, eu sei que demorei um pouquinho com a atualização, e não adianta eu inventar desculpas, porque tem vezes que a inspiração some do nada. E vocês sabem como é uma mulher de mal humor, nada da certo quando a muita energia negativa dentro de um mesmo corpo. :/

Kkk'

Bom, é isso, não irei fazer um grande comentário aqui. Só espero que tenham gostado.

Bgsbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Nossa, parece que uma batalha épica entre a Sakura e o Orochimaru está começando...humm, mas o que será que fez a Rin levar a Sakura para aquele lugar? Façam suas apostas e mandem reviews, pleaseeeee!

Beijos

Bella


	6. Armadilhas?

_**Título: **Ressurgir_

_**Classificação**: T._

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku NaruHina KakaRin InoSai_

_**Gênero**: Romance_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse a Sakura tinha espancado o Sasuke e o trazido para casa. E o Naruto e a Hinata estariam praticando o método de fazer bebês._

_**Para: **Bela21_

_**Sinopse:** E ambos tinham partes de si perdidos no passado. As quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava à prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ressurgir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A garota encarava com ira o ladrão de corpos. Como ele ousava! Sakura sentia a energia fluir por todo o seu corpo, o chakra se tornando gelado pelo ódio que lhe era infligindo. Ela não deixaria isso barato, por Kami, ela nunca o faria!

Pelo canto do olho pôde ver Rin começar a se levantar, totalmente desnorteada. Parecia não entender onde estava ou o que fazia ali. Seu corpo girou em uma cambalhota no ar, os pés encostaram-se à parede tomando mais impulso. Mais pedras desabaram. Em um ataque de fúria, anos atrás, Sasuke havia dito a Naruto e Sakura que a sede por vingança dele o levou até seus objetivos. Rancor também movia as pessoas, ele dissera. Ela via o total sentido nisso, agora.

Em sua mente ela pensava que, como ele deveria ter feito à transição há pouco tempo, provavelmente, ainda não estava adaptado ao seu corpo. Ao corpo do pai dela. Haruno Sakura poderia ser muitas coisas, mas tola jamais foi uma delas. Havia sido ensinada a não perturbar os mortos, pois assim castigaria as almas daqueles que só mereciam descansar. A fúria deles cairia sobre aquele que lhes perturbasse o sono, no caso, o Sannin das Cobras.

Não queria seu pai de volta se fosse daquela maneira.

Novamente, o Uchiha mais novo pairou em sua cabeça. A forma que ele pestanejou por Kabuto perturbar seu falecido irmão. Nos últimos anos a Haruno e o Uchiha sempre estiveram em uma amizade de rivais, assim como Sasuke tinha com Naruto. Competições e cabeças duras para nunca admitirem que estivessem errados. Ela pestanejava agora por ele estar certo o tempo todo sobre Orochimaru.

O desgraçado era um inimigo azucrinante.

Certo, precisava pensar com cautela. Não era tão esperto ser movido pela raiva, seu ponto forte sempre foi o intelecto. Parou ao lado da morena, segurando o braço da mesma. Ainda parecia fraca, no entanto, no mais tardar em cinco minutos, já estaria em seu melhor estado.

- Então, você pode me ajudar a derrotá-lo, ou se unir a ele. – Sakura tentava recuperar o fôlego. – O que vai fazer?

Rin não parecia reconhecê-la.

Trincou os dentes, um movimento de mãos foi rapidamente feito e um corpo voou para o outro lado do recinto. Mais uma parede havia ido.

Quatro chakras se aproximavam.

E ela realmente não soube qual seria o fim disso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquilo não ia terminar bem. A morena balançou a cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos já desgrenhados pelo vento. Aquelas crianças eram insanas. E Hinata rezava para que ela os alcançasse antes da trupe encontrar o perigo. Por favor, justo agora que seu verdadeiro amor percebeu que a amava igualmente, aqueles meninos resolveram dar uma de suicidas.

Hyuuga Hinata é ótima lidando com crianças, sempre o foi. Mas por Kami, pré-adolescentes nunca deixavam de surpreendê-la.

Ativou seu byakugan. Ah aqueles moleques, pensou sorridente. Parece que tinham esquecido que ela era uma jounin, e que foram vários anos de treino com Neji para adquirir velocidade e melhor forma de ataque. Ela os pegaria e os levaria são e salvos para Konoha.

Teve certeza disso quando viu seus olhares de surpresa ao se colocar na frente do grupo.

- Hinata-chan, temos que ir! – Sato gritou.

- Me deu um bom motivo. – Disse a morena, tentando parecer o mais séria possível.

- Se ficarmos aqui, todos vão morrer! – Ichigo levantou os braços, exasperado.

- Hyuuga-san, por favor. – Yue implorou.

Ah, eles não a ludibriariam, ou ao menos era isso que dizia a si mesma. No fim não era Hinata que era boa com crianças, eram as crianças que eram boas em lidar com ela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seus pés pousaram no solo, finalmente, e ele correu tão rápido na direção dela que só se viu um risco negro. Sasuke a jogou no chão antes que um dos muitos ninjas do som a acertassem. E os dois tufos de cabelo nada parecidos estavam quase grudados um do lado do outro. A mulher de cabelo rosa arregalou os olhos com o corpo masculino segurando firmemente o seu.

Do outro lado do cômodo, eles puderam ver Kakashi ajudando Rin a se levantar. A morena tinha as mãos juntas e um olhar de raiva para o indescritível homem que a enganara.

As coisas haviam sido assim. Ela estava voltando para o País do Fogo, seu dever com a pequena aldeia onde morara nos últimos anos fora exercido, e sentia uma necessidade enorme de voltar para casa. No meio do caminho, ela tinha encontrado um homem desfalecido no chão, o cabelo de um cômico tom de rosa, seus instintos médicos lhe disseram que ela precisava ajudá-lo.

Quão tola fora! Logo depois sentiu uma agulhada e sua consciência foi perdida, como se Rin tivesse adquirido uma nova personalidade. Fora horrivelmente assustador, ver seu corpo se movendo e não ter nenhum controle sobre isso.

Agora que o veneno tinha sido obstruído pela moça que foi levada por ela até uma possível sentença de morte. Arrependia-se amargamente disso.

Foi por esse motivo que usou seu próprio jutsu para dar tempo à rosada. Rin tinha feito às paredes se moverem e o homem cruel ser arremessado em direção à floresta.

No momento se encontrava nos braços de seu antigo companheiro, com o coração batendo forte. E não tinha nada a ver com a adrenalina no seu sangue.

Apesar de tudo, ele jamais tinha a abandonado.

Ele nunca o faria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura encarou Uchiha Sasuke, seus olhos verdes esbugalhados e as mãos pequenas agarradas aos ombros do moço. Sentia seus lábios sedentos e os olhos negros dele, estavam fixos nos dela. Aquele familiar embrulho no estômago tinha voltado.

Pena que acontecera tão rápido. Porque os dois tiveram que se mover muito depressa com as serpentes indo em sua direção. O moreno tinha pulado com a moça em seus braços, indo o mais longe possível do homem que os atacava.

Sasuke percebeu o motivo da missão suicida da mulher. Aquele era o pai dela. Lembrava-se de ter visto uma foto dos dois juntos algum tempo atrás na casa de Sakura. O dobe havia lhe dito que ninguém sabia dele há alguns anos, e com olhos arregalados e a ira ficando cada vez maior, o Uchiha observou atentamente seu inimigo.

- Sasuke-kun. – O Sannin caminhou pelos escombros, o corpo machucado voltando ao seu normal. – Algo me disse que eu o veria.

A mulher ao seu lado fechou os punhos em fúria, e ele soube que ela atacaria, instantaneamente segurou seu pulso.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela grunhiu.

Puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito, pegando-a novamente em seus braços, e saltou segundos antes de mais uma explosão ocorrer.

Aquilo era estranho, condecorou. Orochimaru nunca lutou assim. Suas técnicas estavam diferentes e estúpidas, como se estivessem lutando com um gennin sem habilidade alguma. Havia algo errado nisso.

O moreno e a rosada ainda estavam meio que um nos braços do outro quando Naruto saltou habilidosamente ao lado deles. Os três viram os ninjas do som contorcerem-se de um modo inusitado.

Eram todos mortos-vivos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai agachou-se ao lado da morena e Kakashi se pôs como barreira contra os ninjas que começavam a atacá-los novamente.

O homem sem emoções - como antes era conhecido – concentrou-se e aplicou os métodos de cura, aprendidos com a feiosa, na moça desconhecida. Seus livros diriam que ela e o ninja copiador tinham um grande histórico amoroso.

Ela estava diferente, notou. O rosto parecia mais jovem e menos amargurado, outra pessoa. O olhar tinha suavizado e a postura rígida se esvaído. Sai viu uns sinais roxos no pescoço dela, que ficavam mais fracos cada vez que ele piscava.

Então Sakura finalmente tinha completado sua técnica.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

A moça assentiu e lhe deu um deslumbrante sorriso, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos por uma fração de segundos. Realmente outra pessoa.

- Sai. – Kakashi o chamou. – Quero que você tire Rin daqui, leve-a de volta para vila. Eu e os garotos vamos resolver isso.

O moreno franziu o cenho, mas entendeu o porquê do pedido do Hatake. Aquela mulher era importante para ele, e se continuasse em meio à batalha acabaria ferida. Poderia estar totalmente curada do veneno que se espalhou pelo seu sangue, todavia, seria apenas uma distração naquele combate.

Naruto uma vez tinha lhe contado sobre tudo o que Orochimaru fizera para eles, e internamente soube que aquela era uma luta que não deveria interferir.

Assentindo, desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pupila se transformou em um risco, como os olhos de uma raposa. E o Uzumaki teve os lábios curvados para cima, estava sentindo a kyuubi se revirando em ansiedade dentro dele.

Naruto sorriu com o momento constrangedor que Sasuke e Sakura estavam tendo. Eles finalmente tinham percebido que continuavam abraçados.

O "não casal" se distanciou, e os três ficaram um de costas para outro. Cada um preenchendo o ponto cego do outro. Eles sabiam que precisavam de uma estratégia e rápido.

- O que ele queria com você? – O Uchiha perguntou, segurando a perna de um dos subordinados e jogando-o longe.

- Queria que eu substituísse Kabuto. – A sua respiração estava acelerando, parecia que a cada segundo mais ninjas apareciam.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Naruto disse, acertando mais um de seus rasengans.

Os seus dois companheiros deixaram as vistas caírem sobre ele. Sim, o aspirante a hokage tinha bem mais que um mero plano. Uma grande armadilha estaria sendo armada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata agachou-se na frente dos três meninos, eles agora estavam sentados na grama com as pernas cruzadas e olhares vagos. A Hyuuga passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo, e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo. Eles ainda estavam surpresos com o que Yue viu há alguns segundos atrás.

Sai estava trazendo Rin até eles. Com o byakugan a mais velha pôde confirmar o que ele disse. O chocante mesmo era a primeira coisa que ele viu. O motivo de seguirem os jounins que foram buscar sua sensei.

O garoto ruivo tinha visto uma poça de sangue e Sakura estava gravemente ferida e, da mesma forma, tentava curar os três homens quase mortos. Ele também viu Orochimaru, desfalecido no chão. Sua cabeça tinha sido cortada, assim como as pernas e os braços. Ela finalmente tinha entendido o motivo do clã do menino ter sido extinto.

Conhecer o futuro era algo muito perigoso.

Hinata começou a bater os indicadores imaginando qual seria a coisa certa a se fazer. Não podia deixar Naruto morrer de forma alguma. Sakura era uma das suas melhores amigas. Apesar de não ter muita relação com Sasuke e Kakashi, ela sempre simpatizou com eles.

Suas mãos tremiam.

Aquele era um dos momentos em que ela odiava ser uma kunoichi. Bufou levando o polegar à boca, mordeu-o fazendo uma série de sinais e por último chocou sua mão com o chão.

Ela olhou para a águia que surgiu da fumaça cautelosamente e disse:

- Avise a Hokage que estamos com problemas, peça-a para mandar Shizune ou algum jounin médico até nós. É urgente.

A ave assentiu e desapareceu no céu noturno.

Hinata ficou de pé, seus olhos com uma seriedade que os três gennins não acharam combinar com ela. Apontou com a cabeça para Sai que saía das sombras.

- As coisas vão acontecer da seguinte forma. – Disse calmamente. – Sai e eu iremos até eles, e quero que vocês três continuem aqui. Caso virem algo, me avisem pelos microfones. Agora o trabalho de vocês é cuidar dela.

Rin foi depositada no chão, e os meninos circularam o seu corpo. Sai encarou a Hyuuga, e os dois sumiram nas sombras.

Não deixariam que ninguém morresse naquela noite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi tinha se juntado a eles, de forma que agora Naruto estava se concentrando para entrar no modo Sannin. O círculo continuava ali, e Orochimaru estava de braços cruzados os encarando do outro lado do cômodo. Sedento para conhecer suas novas habilidades, afinal, fazia anos que não se viam. Ele riu audivelmente.

Prestando atenção parecia que aqueles quatro eram ligados por imãs, tinham uma atração impressionante. Quando alguém ia acertar o ponto cego de um o outro se movia na direção e acabava com os riscos e a possível chance de receber um golpe. Interessante. Deveria ser por todo aquele trabalho em equipe que até os dias de hoje eles faziam missões juntos.

Se ele não fizesse alguma coisa, isso iria se prolongar demais. Já havia algum tempo em que estavam lutando e os desgraçados pareciam que jamais iriam desistir. Ele tinha que descobrir o ponto de ligação entre todos eles. A pessoa que os mantinha unidos e, acima de tudo, tinha que trazer Sakura para o seu lado.

Desencostou-se da parede, dando um passo à frente.

Vejamos, pensou. Naruto seria o mais óbvio, ele tinha ido até o inferno por Sasuke e faria a mesma coisa pelos outros dois. O Uchiha estava totalmente descartado, porque quando ele esteve fora, os outros três continuaram juntos. Sakura tinha um antigo romance com o Uchiha, ou seja lá o que for que essas crianças faziam. É melhor amiga de Naruto e muito próxima de Kakashi. Eles foram até ali por ela, mas fariam a mesma coisa por qualquer um da equipe.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

O copy ninja era o ponto de ligação. Só imaginava o caos que seria caso ele morresse. Imaginava toda a circunstância. Os três outros ficariam em choque, a ira os consumiria e ficariam com a guarda baixa. Teria que matar Naruto depois dele, porque era o mais problemático de todos, e a kyuubi seria um _grande _problema. Então deixaria Sasuke viver e obrigaria Sakura a servi-lo, caso contrário seu amante seria morto.

No fim, Orochimaru sempre teve ótimos planos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Sakura-chan, eu me pergunto como você consegue aguentar um time como o seu. – Comentou o velho Sannin. – Com Naruto-kun apaixonado por você e Sasuke-kun lhe rejeitando, deve ser muito difícil.

A garota riu em escárnio e quase revirou os olhos. Era uma reação automática, por tantas as vezes que ela o fez quando ouvia algo similar sobre sua relação com Sasuke e Naruto. Sakura deu um salto desviando de uma kunai e pousando seus pés cheios de chakra em mais um daqueles zumbis.

- Sabe quantas pessoas tentam me atingir psicologicamente? – A rosada grunhiu desferindo socos. – Você está com o corpo do meu pai, mexer com esse tipo de questão não vai fazer com que eu me distraia.

- Hum, interessante. Então vou tentar atingir outra pessoa. - Sua língua deslizou sobre seus lábios enquanto pensava em seu novo alvo. – Kakashi, acredito que gostaria de ter impedido que a nobre Rin me ajudasse. Ela tem procurado uma forma de ressuscitar Obito já tem um tempo, ficou muito feliz quando eu disse que podia ajudá-la.

- Tsc.

Ah, finalmente tinha acertado alguém. Naruto não foi primeiro a reagir aos seus insultos como pensou, todavia, o rapaz estava concentrado demais em achar uma forma de acabar com sua vida. Aquelas crianças, ele riu, ainda tinham muito que aprender.

- Sasuke-kun, eu sabia que você se sentiria mal, abandonou seu time, só esqueceu-se de deixar os sentimentos de lado. Nunca contou para a querida Sakura-chan sobre as ilusões que Itachi uma vez usou em você, envolvendo-a.

O moreno rangeu os dentes, seu sangue subiu e sua visão começou a ficar embaraçada. Respirou fundo para se conter. Orochimaru tinha o talento de tirá-lo do sério, e sempre tocava no nome de seus companheiros ou em sua família para que assim perdesse o controle. Qualquer ninja sabia o quão grave isso era em uma batalha. Distrações sempre são ruins nessas horas.

Tentou colocar as implicâncias de lado e se focar no que estava fazendo. Naruto só precisava de alguns poucos minutos. Brevemente o ladrão de corpos estaria morto, de novo.

Mal sabiam o que o velho Sannin planejava. A primeira parte do plano dele estava completa. Havia conseguido mexer com a mente deles, manipulá-los. Havia mais dois passos restantes.

Orochimaru aprendeu três coisas na primeira etapa de seu plano.

Um: Uzumaki Naruto era o que mais havia amadurecido dos três. Ele o ignorou e continuou com sua concentração.

Dois: Hatake Kakashi era a viga que segurava os outros três. Mas se ele caísse, ainda existia mais três vigas para se manterem em pé.

Três: Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke poderiam ser ótimos shinobis e conseguir reprimir os próprios sentimentos. No entanto, isso era impossível quando se tratava da relação indescritível que os envolvia.

Dali a poucos minutos ele teria o que queria. A kyuubi, o sharingan, e a melhor médica-nin das cinco nações shinobis.

No fim, eles eram pirralhos ingênuos, ainda tinham muito que aprender. Era uma pena que ao amanhecer já estariam mortos e jamais poderiam descobrir a realidade que os cercava.

Era por isso que a única coisa com que o ladrão de corpos se importava era sua ânsia pelo conhecimento. Porque o pupilo do Sadaime nunca cairia em jogos fáceis como aqueles três raros espécimes a sua frente.

Uma pena que o Sábio das Cobras não tivesse percebido que o primeiro round havia recém começado.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

E aí gatas, o que acharam?

Não sei se vocês estão gostando tanto de ler a história quanto eu de escrevê-la, mas eu estou amando Ressurgir.

Hum... Alguém ai tem alguma ideia do que o Orochimaru está planejando? Os três alunos da Sakura vão fazer o que? Hinata será nossa heroína? Como Rin, Tsunade e Sai irão reagir daqui para frente? *tanananan* 'suspense on' kkkk'

Eu estou tendo esses ataques criativos, a inspiração vem vindo quando eu estou assistindo House. Nossa me identifiquei totalmente. Uma vez meu amigo disse que eu tinha cara de quem assistia a série e agora eu comecei a olhar. A atriz que faz a Dra. Cameron está atuando em Once Upon a Time, outra série bem legal. Fazia tempo que eu não assistia coisas diferentes, e acho que isso está fazendo com que eu de um UP de inspiração para as minhas fics.

É isso. As reviews de usuários cadastrados já foram respondidas e dos demais está lá em baixo. ;D

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bgsbgs

Sami

PS: mudei meu login para 'sweetstrawberrygirl' ;D

**N/b:**

Hey people! Nossa, a ação começou e parece que o Time 7 está mais forte do que nunca... hummm, e o "homem cobra" achando que já ganhou a batalha, mal sabe ele que a força dos ninjas de Konoha não tem explicação lógica. Alguém tem algum palpite sobre os próximos passos da Hinata e do Sai?

Então, digam-nos o que estão achando da fic... sou suspeita, mas estou adorandoooo! Quanto mais reviews, mais inspiração e posts mais rápidos...rsrsrsrs

Beijos

Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Anônimas (todas as outras já foram respondidas):<strong>

**Rizz: **Bom, não sei dizer se isso foi um elogio, mas obrigada. Eu não tenho culpa, às vezes eu tenho que parar o capítulo nessas partes boas, porque só assim consigo começar a escrever o próximo. :x kkkk' Ansiedade é uma coisa boa de vez em quando, talvez você tenha gostado desse capitulo por culpa dela. kOAKSOKAOSOK Muito obrigada pela review, e eu realmente espero que tenha gostado ;D


	7. Presos

_**Título: **Ressurgir_

_**Classificação**: T._

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku NaruHina KakaRin InoSai_

_**Gênero**: Romance_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não é meu, porque se fosse a Sakura tinha espancado o Sasuke e o trazido para casa. E o Naruto e a Hinata estariam praticando o método de fazer bebês._

_**Para: **Bela21_

_**Sinopse: **E ambos tinham partes de si perdidos no passado. As quais decidiram se juntar ao presente. Depois de anos, o destino estava à prova. O Time Sete estava de volta, de uma maneira um tanto diferente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ressurgir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Sete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Havia cinco pessoas naquele ambiente, contando com ele. Sentia mais trinta e um corpos se movendo, no entanto, o chakra destes era diferente, era gelado e sem a vibração brilhante que existia nos outros. Era como estar de volta à guerra, e só esse pensamento fez com que seus pelos se eriçassem.

Também podia sentir três corpos pequenos cuidando de um quarto, enquanto dois adultos corriam na direção deles.

Hinata estava perto.

Esse fato fez com que abrisse os olhos de sapo e os fixasse diretamente em um de seus oponentes. Em uma velocidade digna do Yondaime, o morto-vivo tinha se evaporado em uma luz dourada.

Durante a última guerra ninja Tsunade e o Raikage aprimoraram suas técnicas para criarem um selo veloz. Um selo tão forte que levava a alma de um morto-vivo direto para o estômago do deus da morte. Com sua grande habilidade em bushins, Naruto aprendeu a técnica e fez com que todos aqueles seres descansassem em paz, ou o mais perto que poderiam chegar disso.

Lentamente o loiro voltou para sua posição. Os quatro membros da Equipe Kakashi estavam um de costas para o outro. E os bushins começaram a aparecer, em alguns minutos, não haveria mais fantasmas os atazanando.

Garantiriam que essa fosse à última jogada de Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos segurando os cabelos vermelhos enquanto um milhão de flashes surgiam na sua cabeça. Sato se virou para segurar os ombros de Yue, enquanto Ichigo continuava a tratar de Rin.

Existiam fissuras, como se tudo aquilo fosse mudar muito rapidamente. Ele viu Hinata e Sai chegando ao meio de uma luta. Viu Sakura cuspindo sangue. Os olhos de Naruto se transformarem em vermelho sangue. Kakashi e Sasuke tremendo eletricidade. Um homem de cabelo rosa piscando confuso. E nada daquilo fazia sentido. Porque todas essas visões eram apenas possibilidades.

Era tudo a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo muitas outras, sem nenhuma ligação. Planejamentos e ações que podiam ser traçadas através deles. O sentimento de confusão dentro de si era enlouquecedor.

A morena se sentou e logo parou na frente do menino, soltando suavemente seus dedos e segurando seu rosto nas mãos. Sentiu uma espécie de canção invadir sua mente, e ela vinha de lugar nenhum. A mulher estava o acalmando. Ela entendia sua dor, e o fez deitar em seus braços.

As imagens fragmentadas começaram a entrar na mente de Rin, e a médica-nin fazia um ótimo trabalho em coordená-las.

O garoto relaxou e ela disse:

- Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque Kakashi está com eles. – Rin começou a sorrir. – E ele é o melhor ninja que eu conheço.

Yue assentiu, seus olhos se fecharam e ele tinha acabado de ser posto no mundo dos sonhos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sua respiração estava rápida, sentia o sangue bombear por cada partícula do seu corpo. Suas costas estavam grudadas a um corpo masculino.

Os dois tinham entrado naquela sintonia há algum tempo. Era uma forma boa de proteger o seu ponto cego. Só precisavam de mais alguns minutos assim, apenas até que Naruto terminasse de selar aqueles outros mortos-vivos.

Era também um conforto, não que ela fosse admitir. Não gostaria que Sasuke ouvisse-a dizendo que ter seus corpos tão próximos, a deixava um pouco mais relaxada. Sem pensar muito na possibilidade de morte. De qualquer forma, os quatro eram shinobis, ter sua vida em risco já deveria ser algo familiar.

No entanto, a rosada não podia evitar sentir aconchego quando estava próxima daquele moço. Tinha tentado afastar os sentimentos que os ligaram por tanto tempo, não poderia ser certo deixar todas aquelas coisas saírem boca a fora. Sakura era uma pessoa realmente insegura naquele quesito, porque em sua mente, sempre vinha o pensamento de que se o moreno tinha partido uma vez e destruído toda sua confiança em si mesma, o que lhe garantia que ele não o faria de novo?

Balançou a cabeça, exasperada. Aquele definitivamente não era o momento certo para pensar em coisas do tipo.

Eram acostumados a lutar juntos, saíam em missões quando eram gennins, e depois que Sasuke retornou ao time eles voltaram a ter essa sincronia de antes. Era engraçado como eles giravam em direções oposta, como forças de atração.

Aquele momento foi espirituoso, porque Sasuke tinha ido para a direita e Sakura para esquerda, defendendo o golpe que deveria ter acertado o outro. Orochimaru observava todas as ações deles. O Sannin era realmente velho, sabia muito sobre amor, essa era uma das formas de conseguir poder, iludindo jovens apaixonados.

Óbvio demais para os olhos do homem cobra, eles não queriam demonstrar as fraquezas.

Sasuke havia encontrado Itachi uma vez, quando ainda era treinado pelo Sannin. O Uchiha mais velho tinha conseguido ludibriar o irmão caçula. Não só pelo abismo entre as habilidades dos dois, mesmo se Itachi não tivesse usado o genjutsu com Sakura, ele teria vencido. Talvez o Akatsuki só estivesse testando suas armas.

Orochimaru entrou na mente de Sasuke em um dos seus treinamentos. Ele tinha visto como o irmão colocou a rosada em uma forma decrépita. O corpo deitado em uma superfície de pedra plana. Havia amarras de ferro sugando chakra nos seus calcanhares e pulsos. Faixas de couro lhe cobrindo os seios e a feminilidade. Era nesse momento que a tortura começava. Aos poucos a ilusão pós _Sasuke_ a ferindo, com ferro quente, kunais e álcool nos machucados recém-abertos.

Sábio, assim como era chamado, o ex-discípulo do Sandaime descobriu que o pior pesadelo de Uchiha Sasuke era se ver machucando a moça dos cabelos distintos. O garoto – já um homem – não suportava o mínimo pensamento de despedaçar seus companheiros. Depois da perda de sua família, só aqueles três haviam lhe restado. De sua própria forma, Sasuke os amava. Ferir aqueles que se ama é, e sempre será, uma das suas maiores dores e culpas.

Ele quase matara Naruto, demolira o coração de Sakura e fizera com que Kakashi se martirizasse por suas escolhas. Essa carga estaria nos seus ombros até seu último suspiro. Orochimaru acreditava que, para se redimir, Sasuke derrubaria qualquer um que machucasse seu time, assim como ele o fez.

Essa mesma ferocidade estava em Sakura. Por motivos obviamente diferentes, mas continuava ali, entranhado dentro dela.

Quando Sasuke partiu, além de se sentir mais fraca do que nunca, ela tinha tomado a decisão de proteger aqueles que amava. Foi por isso que a Haruno treinou arduamente, dia após dia, estudando horas a fio. Ela precisava se tornar tão forte quanto sua shishou, necessitava proteger Naruto e Kakashi. Prometera a si mesma que traria Sasuke de volta, não só porque o amava, além disso, ele era seu companheiro. Konoha jamais dava as costas para os seus aliados.

Sakura desde pequena foi sonhadora, agora tinha adquirido confiança a própria personalidade. Conseguira se tornar forte, a melhor médica do país do fogo, superou sua Hokage neste quesito, trouxe Sasuke de volta e, a última coisa necessária para retomar ter sua paz, era libertar seu pai.

Orochimaru sabia disto também. Atento ao casal, ainda não declarado, colocou a próxima etapa de sua estratégia em ação.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Você está bem, Hinata-san?

- Hai.

Quanto mais corriam, mais se distanciavam de seu objetivo.

Algo ali estava errado.

Estavam presos em um genjutsu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi e Naruto lutavam com seis dos últimos doze mortos-vivos que sobraram, Sasuke e Sakura estavam lidando com outros seis.

Era estranho, muito estranho. Orochimaru poderia ter usado a alma de algum shinobi habilidoso, alguém realmente forte, mas tudo o que fez foi ressuscitar antigos ANBU. Claro, na última guerra os maiores shinobis que o mundo já viu foram selados. No entanto, havia opções melhores do que aquela.

Foi então que ele se moveu, lenta e suavemente. Era incomum, mas o Sannin não tinha nada nas mãos. O homem simplesmente parou no meio do campo de batalha, fechou os olhos e começou a meditar. Foi aí que as coisas ficaram realmente ruins.

Naruto arregalou seus olhos azuis e correu o mais rápido que pôde. Infelizmente, seu corpo foi jogado para longe ao se chocar com uma barreira invisível de chakra. Sasuke e Sakura desviaram sua atenção um segundo do inimigo, e rangeram os dentes quando a kunai lhes perfurou a carne.

O único membro do Time 7 que podia ver o que _realmente_ estava acontecendo, era o Uzumaki. Sasuke, Kakashi e Sakura só foram capazes de sentir o chakra obscuro que vinha do velho homem. Era antinatural, tão sinistro como o dos mortos-vivos, e a energia vinha diretamente dos sete portões. Lembrava-se de Rock Lee abrindo os Portões da Lótus, mas aquilo era particularmente diferente. Porque com Lee, a passagem apenas foi aberta para que mais fluxo percorresse o caminho. Com Orochimaru não havia nenhuma mudança externa, só esse arrepio que lhes percorria a espinha.

Aquele poderoso jutsu não vinha de _dentro_ dele. Era isso que Naruto queria dizer. Similar ao modo Sannin, só que ao invés de ter a energia _boa_ das coisas, acabava se aliando as ruins. Ele estava começando a ficar com medo. Jamais viu algo como _isso._

Quis gritar, até mesmo correr, apenas não era capaz. Sentiu-se congelado, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo esculpido em pedra. Não podia mais se mexer, nenhum deles podia. Até o sharingan de Sasuke e Kakashi se mostrou inútil. Talvez porque não fosse um mero genjutsu. Sequer Pain, o possuidor do Rinnegan tinha um poder tão grande.

- Gostaria de saber por que escolhi o corpo do seu pai, Sakura-chan? – Orochimaru murmurou em plena calma.

A moça quis gritar, se debater e presenteá-lo com um maravilhoso soco, mas não pôde. Apenas seus olhos eram capazes de se mover, e sua respiração começou a ficar cada vez mais fraca. Os pulmões estavam parando de funcionar.

Sabendo que ela não o responderia, o Sábio das Cobras continuou seu impetuoso discurso.

- Não foi coincidência encontrá-lo. – Afirmou. – Kabuto sempre foi esperto, não esperava nada menos que um bom relatório sobre as famílias que criaram os melhores shinobis do mundo ninja. Revirando papéis, adivinhe o que eu encontrei?

O homem riu e uma língua comprida saiu de sua boca, deslizando por seus lábios. Apesar de tudo, ele continuou sentado no chão, com os olhos fechados e a mente concentrada no kinjutsu.

- Você sabia que seus bisavôs paternos eram ninjas? E que eles conseguiram desenvolver um Kekkei Genkai? Isso é grande, não? Um jutsu tão poderoso que passaria o perfeito controle de chakra e a força inumana para seus descendentes. Inusitado, eu diria, e extremamente criativo. Obviamente você não sabia disso. Seus avós não quiseram se tornar ninjas, tampouco seu pai. E um civil com perfeito controle de chakra, diga-me, não existe um receptáculo melhor.

A sua visão começa a ficar turva e ela precisava tossir, precisava fazer qualquer coisa para que o ar voltasse a circular pelo seu sangue. A última coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar foi uma série de grunhidos, todos eles cheios de raiva.

Antes de perder a consciência, escutou Orochimaru dizer:

- No fim, quando eu misturar o seu DNA com o dos Uchiha irá haver um espécime digno dos meus resultados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Kai! – A mulher gritou, mas o genjutsu não se desfez.

Infelizmente, para o time que estava dentro de um bombardeio, não haveria reforços.

Com resignação, Hinata e Sai sentiram seus corpos se congelando. Com o byakugan ativado, a Hyuuga viu ondas de um chakra obscuro se espalhar. Ele vinha diretamente do lugar onde ela pretendia chegar. Não sabia o alcance daquele kinjutsu, mas pediu a Kami para que não chegasse até as crianças que ela prometeu proteger.

O corpo caiu no chão. Pestanejando, fechou os olhos.

Definitivamente, não conseguiria se mover.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Meninas, eu realmente sinto muito pelo atraso. Demorei bastante, eu sei disso, mas eu tentei deixar as atualizações de Meu Anjo em primeiro lugar, pois a fic está em etapa final. Desculpa, mesmo. Eu estive em época de provas, então nem preciso dizer para vocês o que eu andei fazendo. Pretendo atualizar minhas leituras de fics essa semana, então me desculpe se eu leio sua fic e não comentei ela ainda. Enfim, é isso. Vou tentar fazer uma atualização mais rápida da próxima vez, ok? Muito obrigada pelas reviews, suas lindas. ;3

Bgsbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey girls! Meninas, podem me culpar pelo atraso também... tive uma semana super corrida e não consegui betar a fic rapidinho... Mas digam o que acharam, será que o Orochimaru vai mesmo conseguir dar a "cartada final"?

Reviews, pleaaaaase...

Beijos

Bella


End file.
